


The Runt of the Lone Wolf.

by saawinchester



Series: The Winchester Pack ♡♡♡ [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jensen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Sam, Caring Jensen, Child Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Gordon rapes omega, Happy Ending, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Jensen, Pregnant Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sastiel - Freeform, Shy Jensen Ackles, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Kaitlin Ackles and her sickly son Jensen, both red wolves, were both banished from her pack 30 years ago. From that day on she vowed that she would always love her son no matter what, ensure that he will survive. Jensen later grew to be a strong, sweet, caring and shy Alpha. But there is more to Jensen, he is very unique type of Alpha (will be explained in chapters).Dean Winchester is now the new Alpha(mateless) of the Winchester pack, handed down by his father. They are grey wolves. In Deans pack there is respect for every wolf from the highest rank to the lowest, everyone is equal. The wolf pack was able to also live peacefully with humans.During a fun day event for the kids, in the small town of Harmony, the Alphas paths cross. Jensen is of course his shy self and Dean is very much intrigued. What will happen after?... (Read and find out more)....NOTE: THIS IS AN ALPHA/ALPHA FIC■Newly Edited Version (10/05/18)■





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (10/05/18)- So I kinda went back to my second fic posted as a AO3 writer. I had gone through the chapters and found a lot of mistakes in terms of sentence structures and grammar mainly. At the time I had started the fic, my English (My second language) was not very good. But after persevering and doing many other fics, I found that my English has improved :)
> 
> Hence, I decided to go back to the fic, read through and do some editing of my own. I hope that readers will be able to understand better.
> 
> I can't promise you that my editing is perfect but I promise you that the fic is more readable :).
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support readers ♡♡..Please re-read again if you have the time and tell me what you think :)
> 
> Don't forget....Comments and kudos ♡♡

**Pack Dynamics**

**ALPHA: (LEADER)** Usually can be made up of two, an alpha and his mate.

 **BETA: (SECOND IN COMMAND)** if no alpha around he/she will take charge.

 **GAMMA: (ELDERS)** mostly the oldest and wisest in the pack, may be a retired Apha, love to tell stories to pups, they are loved and very highly respected.

 **ZETA: (WAR GENERAL)** takes orders from Alpha in case of war.

 **EPSILON:(GAURDIANS)** warns off intruders and responsible for safety and well being of the pack.

**THETA: (LEAD MEDIC)**

**OMEGA:** The most loved and respected of the pack. They have a sweet sensitive nature. In the Winchester pack they are of high regard.

 **RUNT:(WEAKLING)** Usually sickly.

 **LONE WOLF:** Wolves that have been left or excluded from the pack.

 **DEANS PACK (GREY WOLVES)**  
\- Another name "Timber Wolves"  
-Have long grey fur, can range from grey to black to white.  
-Usually hunt large preys

 **JENSEN AND KAITLIN**  
-Red Wolf  
-much more smaller than the grey wolf  
-Has a smooth reddish fur, a silver grey forehead, dark marks on white legs and has a cream colored underbelly.  
-hunt small animals like rabbit and rodents.

 

 **Note:** Noted above is just some information for you lovely readers. I am currently working on the first chapter. Thankyou and I hope this captures your interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter....
> 
> A little on Jensen and Dean...
> 
> (SHORT CHAPTER).....

"Goodmorning mom", Jensen walks over kissing Kaitlin's cheek.

Kaitlin looks up at her sweet boy, "goodmorning baby".

He returns her smile, walking off to their small but humble kitchen. Her baby works as a veterinarian in harmony's only animal clinic. She is very proud of his achievements. Now that he works full-time, he insists that she stay home, relax, put up her feet so that she can take care of her health better.

They both have come a very long way. They both have come through alot of hurdles. _Life wasn't so easy._

Life definitely wasn't easy after her and her pup Jensen were banished from her very own pack. After Alan Ackles, her husband and Alpha of their pack noticed that their son was sickly, he ordered Jensen be removed from the pack. That they could not have a weakling amongst them. She of course did not agree, challenging him on his absurd decision. He had replied that if she didn't cast away her son than she would also suffer the same fate.

Of course she had chosen her baby.

She moved them here to the town of Harmony and started anew. She had to pull long hours just to get them a place to stay and to put food on the table. They struggled but now life is better. Jensen has gotten healthier, they have a home to call their own and the most surprising is that her son presented as an alpha.  
_An alpha with a soft, kind heart._

She was very lucky to have such a blessing.

"Mom do you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

"No thankyou baby". She than narrows her eyes, "Isn't it almost time for work love?"

Jensens eyes almost pops out of its sockets when he reads the time on his wrist watch."oh shoot, mom I have to go!"

He shoves a piece of toast into his mouth, picking up his backpack and makes his way hurriedly to the front door picking up the car keys from the bowl."Bye mom, I love you".

His mum just laughs fondly at his antics. _They really have come a long way._  she picks up her sweet tea, taking a sip. _Life is good now and hopefully will get even better._

She can't help but hope that someday her sweet son will find someone to love him for who he is.

* * *

 

**WINCHESTER PACK ( RENLY HILL)**

" I, John Winchester hand over my title as pack Alpha to my son Dean Winchester".

The wolf pack were all gathered around the meeting stone, _in which John, Mary, Bobby, Sam were standing and Dean kneeling on with his head bowed._ The pack looking pleased and excited to witness the crowning of their new pack Alpha.

John rested a hand on Deans shoulder. His son looks up at him with a teary glint in his eyes. "Rise my son, and accept the new title that has been passed from my father to me and now to you", John announced with a proud smile etched on his face.

Dean nods getting up, he looks at his mom who also has tears pooled in her eyes but smiling, than at Bobby, Sam, than dad. _They were all beaming._

His dad nods. Dean turns to face the pack, "I Dean Winchester swear to uphold the laws and traditions of the Winchester pack, to ensure the safety of you and your children and to treat everyone in a fair and just way. I ask that you have faith in me as your new pack alpha". _The pack members in their human forms start to cheer at that._

John hugged his son tight for a few moments, patting him on the back.  Dean chuckles as he recieves hugs from his mom, Bobby and an extra long one from Sammy. "Goodluck Dean, I will always have your back bro!".

"Thankyou Sammy", he smiles at his brother.

"It's Sam".

Dean is now the leader of his pack and he will ensure that he keeps everyone safe. _One day he hopes that he will have someone to share happiness with._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So more on Jensens unique biology....
> 
> Dean and Sam also get to talking, Dean chooses his Beta

**10 YEARS AGO**

Jensen was 20 years old and into his 2nd year studying to be a Veterinarian when he met a boy named Eric Hanson. They had alot of classes together. Eric was a human and they had become good friends.

Jensen always knew that he was attracted to man. Eric was sweet, caring and down to earth. So within a few months they had become very close.

Eric than asked him out, Jensen had agreed. Though Jensen was a good looking guy he hardly had boyfriends. He was attracted to Eric so he agreed to go on a date with the man. _See how things went._

They officially started dating three months from when they first met each other. After a month of dating they started having sex.

Jensen loved sex and had a thing for being a bottom. This was perfect for Eric since he loved to top. _They were the perfect couple._

Eric of course knew that Jensen was a wolf. Jensen did not want to hide anything from Eric. Eric was shocked at first but eventually accepted Jensen for who he was.

The community in Harmony were very accepting of the wolves and they lived in togetherness. As months went by, Eric and Jensen fell more in love.

Two months after Jensen turned 21, he became very ill constantly heaving into the toilet. He thought it would pass but as weeks went on it seemed to be a common occurence. He was starting to get worried for his health, so he talked to his mom. 

His mom fearing for his health, told him that they needed to go see a doctor. She accompanied him to a local doctor she knew well, he was a wolf specialist and a good friend of hers. On that day Jensen found out that he was three months pregnant.

_"Excuse me doc!...that's impossible...I'm an alpha!...I have a knot!", a shocked Jensen elaborated._

_The doc replied back in a calm voice, " well Jensen according to your test and scan results, you are definitely pregnant"._

_"But how ?", Kaitlin who was standing beside her son asked when she noticed Jensen blankly stare ahead._

_"Well Kaitlin I would say that Jensens biology is quite rare. Yes I have come across another wolf like him once when I first started my practice, and I have heard that there have been others like him who have an alpha status and a womb. No one yet has discovered why, but it is believed that through time there have been alot of Alpha/Alpha couplings and through generations the body has adapted to allow some alphas to have a womb in order to have kids. Life always finds a way", he explains. "It's certainly rare but if you ask me it's a blessing"._

_"I know my son was sickly as a pup, but there was no indication that he would have a womb", Kaitlin elaborated, still stunned._

_"Ok let me ask you something Kaitlin, has he ever shown any odd personality traits that may not be matching to an alpha?", the doc asked._

_Kaitlin looked at her son who seemed to be lost in thought, "well he has always been quite shy, sweet, caring, but at the same time he is also protective when need be". The wheels started turning and her eyes widened._

_The doc raised an amused brow, uttering what she had been thinking, "those are quite uncommon traits for an alpha except for the protectiveness"._

_Jensen than clears his throat catching the attention of the doc and his mom, shakily asking, "What does this mean doc? Will I die from this later?"_

_Kaitlin sensing her sons fear went over and hugged him tight, looking at the doc for an answer._

_"No, it just means Jensen, that you will be able to have children....and if you take care of your health during pregnancy than you shall be fine, you will go through the same things any normal pregnant person will go through. In addition, it also answers why you were sickly as a pup, because your body was trying to adjust to the developing change, which I might add is quite hard to detect at that age", he pats Jensen on the shoulder._

_Jensen than looked up at his mom, she gave him a smile that always comforted him no matter what, "So I'm going to have a baby". He was slightly terrified but at the same time he felt this surge of pure happiness fill him up._

_"Yes sweetheart you will and I am going to be a grandmother", she smiles and pecks him on his forehead earning a beaming smile from him._

_Now he has to tell Eric the news._

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

Jensen zoned out as his workmate and bestfriend Lizzy, another vet, was talking about her sister's new born son and how adorable he was.

"Earth to Jensen", she clicked her fingers in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah,...ummm I bet that she is happy and proud", he uttered quietly.

Realization crossed her features and she put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure one day you will also have a little boy or girl running around".

Jensen smiled placing a hand on his tummy, "Yeah one day I will, when I meet the one. He huffs, "If I meet someone who will accept me for me". He looks down at his lap sadly.

"Hey don't you talk like that ever in front of me again! I promise you will meet someone who will look at you like you hung the moon and stars, you hear me?", she stated firmly but lovingly, shocking Jensen.

He loves his best friend, she has helped him through the good and bad times. He feels hope come alive within him at her words, "yes I will".

Lizzy smiles at him, "Great!".

Trying to change the subject, Lizzy than claps excitedly, "so anyway i know something that might cheer you up".

"Yeah and what's that my dear sweet bestest best friend?", he asked curiously.

"Well the local hospital with the support of the mayor and town council have decided to have a kid's fun day this saturday, and all proceeds will go to the local hospital, towards the kids suffering from cancer", she beams.

Jensens whole face lights up, he really loves to engage in community work and activities especially when it involves children. "Oh I am so there!". He than adds excitedly, " Oh and mom can also make her famous Apple and cherry pies to sell and whatever we make can be donated to the hospital".

Lizzy smiles loving her friends enthusiasm. _This will be so much fun._

* * *

 

  **WINCHESTER PACK**

Dean never thought that He would be pack alpha at 35 years old. He always thought his dad would hold the position till the day he passed.

So he was suprised when his father had called him to his cabin to discuss his decision with Dean. _That he was getting old and would like to retire._

Dean was overwhelmed and at the same time determined to carry on the good work of his father. Through his father's hard work, humans were able to live alongside the wolves and he would continue to uphold that relationship.

He was broken away from his thoughts when he felt a slap on the back of his head. Ow!

"Hey Dean quit daydreaming", Sam teased earning a glare from Dean.

Even though Dean was now the pack Alpha, he and his brother Sam would always behave like kids when it came to each other. He loved that relationship with his brother and he didn't want Sam to feel like the pack alpha status would stop them from their brotherly banter.

"Hey watch it nerd", he ruffled his brothers hair, earning a bitchface from Sam. He cracked a laugh.

"Hey don't touch the hair jerk. I just combed it", Sam exclaimed trying to settle his hair. This made Dean laugh harder.

"Ok, ok!!", Dean put his hands up in a placative gesture. "What do ya want baby brother?"

"Well I wanted to come let you know that the town mayor has sent us an invitation to attend a kids fun day at the park this Saturday!" Sam rants excitedly. "She says that they would be delighted if our wolf pups attend. That it would build stronger relationships with the humans. Oh and all proceeds made are gonna be donated to the local hospital for the kids who suffer from cancer".

While Sam was explaining, Dean continues to stare at his brother fondly. His brother was very passionate about alot of things especially things that involves building relationships with humans. He was also a very firm believer in equality and he did not condone violence.

Dean had yet to pick a beta. But his mind had come to the conclusion that Sam would make a perfect second in command, and that he would take care of the pack well in his absence.

"So Dean are we in?", Sam asks.

"Yes Sammy, I think that attending the fun day would be perfect", Dean replied earning a skip and a whoop from Sam.

"Plus Dean the mayor said that they would like to meet the new pack alpha", Sam boasts.

Mayor Missouri Moseley loves to keep strong ties with the wolf community. She was a very sweet, firm and determined woman. The wolf pack were grateful to her.

"I would love that Sam, plus she could also get to meet the new pack beta", Dean says smiling at his brother.

At first Sam didn't catch what Dean meant but when he finally understood, his eyes became owlish and he gawped. "So you have chosen a Beta?", his brother probed trying to contain his excitement.

"You, Sam. I have chosen you as my Beta, if you will accept it of course?". He wanted Sam to choose for himself. "I know that you will take care of the pack well when I am not around and I would trust no other person", he smiles fondly at his brother.

Sam was very quiet trying to process what Dean had said. He slowly let out a beaming smile, lunging for his brother, wrapping him in a tight hug,  "Wow Dean...wow!...umm...yes...oh my God yes...I would love to be your Beta".

They parted after a few seconds. "So go inform the mayor that we will gladly accept her invitation and I will go talk to dad about my decision", Dean encouraged.

Sam nodded and walked away with a skip in his step.

That night Dean informed his father and mother of his decision.

_John and Mary Winchester were very proud of their boys._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WELL THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER...
> 
> HOPE THIS ANSWERS SOME QUESTIONS
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little history on Jensen and Eric...what happened to the relationship...
> 
> Prepare for feels....
> 
> The fun day is here....
> 
> Alpha meets Alpha ;)...

**9 YEARS AGO**

The phone rang twice before Eric answered cheerfully, " Hey Baby".

"Hey Eric...umm is it possible if we can meet up sometime today?...there is something I want to tell you...but I don't want to do it over the phone", Jensen nervously added.

"Yeah babe...umm Jen are you ok?".

Eric sounded concerned and at the same time slightly worried.

"Yeah everything's fine....I just need to talk to you", Jensen replied steadily.

"Ok sure, I'm writing the last page of my assignment...I should be free in another 2 hours time....how about we meet at the park?", Eric suggested.

"Ok I'll see you then", Jensen confirmed. Before Eric could hang up, he said,  "and Eric...".

"Yeah Jensen?", Eric asked.

"I love you", Jensen said timidly.

"Yeah you too, bye", Eric uttered rather quickly before he hung up.

Jensens heart broke a little at Erics reply. It's seems that every time Jensen says I love you to Eric, his boyfriend never says it back. _Maybe his boyfriend will be able to say it back one day._

* * *

 

**AT THE PARK**

Jensen was seating on the park bench waiting for Eric. While he waited, thoughts on _how he would let his boyfriend know he was pregnant_ ran through his mind. He had already informed his mom prior that he would be telling Eric today.

Jensen heard footsteps approach and looked up to see his boyfriend. Jensen anxiously got up and secured himself into Eric's arms.

"You ok baby...you're shaking....what's wrong?" Eric uttered while he gazed suspiciously into his eyes.

"Ummm...maybe we should sit down?", Jensen indicated towards the bench feeling quite jittery. They both sat down facing each other.

"Jen tell me what's going on?" Eric was getting impatient now.

"Ok....um..remember when I told you I was not feeling well?" Jensen asked as he glanced shyly at Eric.

"Yeah. Well?" Eric answered.

 "Well I went to see the doc today".

"Jen whats wrong?...did something happen at the doctors?" Eric ranted on, grabbing at Jensen hands.

"No....nothing life threatening at least....well I kinda found out something Eric...It's the reason why I wasn't feeling well", Jensen gulped and looked at Eric who was now spotting a frown.

"Well tell me Jen?", Eric pushed on.

"I'm pregnant", Jensen whispered.

"What?...Jen speak up I can't hear you!", Eric harshly elaborated.

"I'm pregnant!", Jensen clearly and loudly stated. This time Jensen knew Eric had heard him because his eyes became owlish and his mouth was open in an O shape.

"I'm pregnant with your baby", Jensen repeated. Due to his worry of Eric's silence, Jensen shakily asked, "Eric say something?"

All of a sudden Eric is standing up and pacing. He than shakes his head and looks at Jensen with a terrifying look, "We can't have a baby!...I mean that's impossible you're an alpha...oh and you're a man!", Eric bellowed, aiming a replused look at a now downcast shaking Jensen.

"What does me being a man have to do with this Eric?....I'm a wolf means its possible...male wolves, the omega also bears pups...plus the doctor has said that I happen to have a unique biology", Jensen snapped shakily.

Jensen tries to move forward to place a hand on his boyfriend but Eric takes a step back. " No....this is wrong. ...I can't be seen having a child with another man...I mean it's already hard enough that you are a wolf", Eric scornfully says ignoring Jensens hurt expression.

" Eric what are you saying?", Jensen pleads with tears in his eyes.

"I'm saying that I can't do this anymore...it's over Jen..this is unnatural".

Jensens heart finally breaks into a zillion pieces. His heart squeezes as he watches Eric walk away.

"Eric?!", Jensen calls out to him in panic. He sobs , "Please think of our baby".

"That's not my baby Jen...its over!", Eric coldly says walking away from a Jensen who has fallen to his knees crying.

That night when Jensen returns home and Kaitlin sees the broken look on her sons face, automatically she knew that Eric did not take the news well. As she approaches her baby, he falls limply into her arms sobbing and crying. She runs her hand through his hair hugging him tight while she hums a sweet melody to him.

_She asks that her son never face such heartbreak again._

* * *

 

  **PRESENT (KIDS FUN DAY)**

Kaitlin prayed that she never wants to see her son that heartbroken again. However, fate sometimes dealt a bad hand. She had seen that hurt look on her sons face so many times. She hopes that her son will find happiness again. He deserves it.

She was startled from her thoughts when a tiny voice spoke," Excuse me Ma'am?"

A sweet little boy was standing in front of her booth.

"Yes sweety?" She replies in a motherly tone smiling softly at him.

"May I buy a slice of pie please?" He politely asks.

"Of course honey", Kaitlin smiles giving him the biggest piece because of his good manners. _He beams happily._

* * *

  
After Lizzy had mentioned the fun day, Jensen had been trying to come up with ways to make the day memorable.

An idea than made it's way into Jensens head and discussed with Lizzy. He had talked about how the fun day would be the perfect opportunity to get alot of the dogs and cats adopted. _It would also be a great opportunity for the kids to play with the animals._

Jensen spoke to the animal clinic heads. _They thought that it was a splendid idea_.

Jensen drove down to speak to the mayor Missouri and present his idea. _She had welcomed the idea._ Jensen also stated that three quarters of what they manage to collect will be donated to the hospital while the other one quarter will be going to the clinic.

_"Oh Jensen what a great idea!", Missouri beamed. "We will add that into the fun day fliers"._

_"Thankyou Missouri", Jensen gratefully added._

_"You're welcome sweetheart"._

Now this is why a big closed tent is set up, housing about 40 dogs and 20 cats. There is also a little play section if the kids want to play with the animals. The fun day is bustling with families both from the human and the werewolf community.

* * *

Dean, Sam and the pack members had arrived at 9am. The pups who were in human form were than left to enjoy the day with the guidiance of their parents. They were to be gathered back at the arrival spot at 6 pm so that they could make their way back to the pack grounds.

Sam and Dean had stuck together. They had made their way passing alot of stalls, observing the kids playing games and enjoying activities. They laughed, they ate. They made their way to the middle of the park where they spotted a big white closed tent.

 As they got closer Dean noticed Sams eyes nearly pop out of his eye sockets.

"Oh my God Dean!", Sam squealed happily. He kept pointing at the tent.

"Jesus Sam!", Dean feigns annoyance poking at his probably now deaf ear.

"Look Dean look!", Sam jumped up and down looking like a child.

There was a big banner plastered on the top and it read _HARMONY ANIMAL CLINIC AND SHELTER: DOGS AND CATS ARE FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE GIVE THEM A HOME_  and on the bottom in finer print it read   _Three quarters of proceeds will be donated to our local children's hospital while one quarter will go to the animal clinic to care for the animals._

Dean turned and looked at his brother. _Sam had always wanted a dog but they just haven't got to it yet._  Sam flashed his full on puppy eyed look .  _Deans weakness._

_Hey maybe it could be like an early birthday present or something._

"Well let's go check it out Sam....I know you have been wanting a dog for so long", Dean smiled. 

* * *

 

Jensen was talking to the Christiansens when Lizzy hopped up to him, vibrantly stating, " Hey there are two men looking to adopt a pup!...figured you would be the best to show them around...help them choose a pup?"

"Ok yeah sure....ummm can you please assist the Christiansens", he added before excusing himself.

Dean and Sam were told by a girl named Lizzy that she would go find a guy named Jensen to assist them with picking a pup. Dean is checking the place out when Sam suddenly points out, "Oh that must be him?".

Dean turns to have a look, all of a sudden the world around goes out of focus. He is completely and utterly mesmerized by the 6 foot, Sandy blonde, green eyed beauty heading towards them.

Before Dean can stop himself he blurts out, "Mother of God".

Sam rolls his eyes at his brothers dreamy look. He let out a annoyed huff, "Dean snap out of it...the guy is almost reaching us".

 _Dean still hasn't snapped out of it._ Sam takes the newspaper he is carrying and whacks it on Deans head, making Dean jump in shock, glaring at his brother, "What the fu...hell Sam?"

Sam just nods in Jensens direction.

Jensen looks like he is trying to hold back his laughter. He had seen the handsome alpha staring. The man was very attractive and built like a Greek God. His heart skipped a little under the alphas gaze. 

Jensen cleared his throat, reaching out a hand, "Hello, my name is Jensen Ackles, I will be escorting you around, hopefully help you find a pup today".

Sam shook his hand first, "I'm Sam".

Jensen than placed his palm in Deans firm grip. A tingling spark ran up his arm. 

The alpha smirked, squeezing his hand lightly, "And I'm Dean".

Jensen was starting to feel a blush creep up his neck and cheeks. He pulled his hand lightly away, "Nice to meet both you alphas".

Dean let his eyes roam Jensen from head to toe, "So you're an alpha too?"

"Umm yeah..Is that fine?" Jensen raised a questioning brow. He knew how some alphas couldn't stand other alphas who were not part of their pack.

"Oh yeah completely fine...I mean who better than to let someone as fine as you assist us", Dean winked at Jensen making the alpha blush harder.

 _Jensen was so cute_. This alpha has captured his attention fully.

"Um ...ok um...follow me Please", Jensen said politely.

Sam had a smug look on his face. He could tell that Dean was attracted to the alpha and it looked like the feeling was mutual.

"So um sam any preferences?", Jensen asked as they neared the kennels. 

"Ummm well I'm looking for a big dog...I don't really care for the breed", Sam emphasised.

"Oh great", Jensen said, leading them to the third kennel. He crouched low, gesturing to Sam, "okay I think you should have a look here. This here is Harley. He is 2 years old. He loves the outdoors and is very well mannered. He also loves walks". He stands back letting Sam communicate with the dog.   _He was now side by side with Dean._

Dean is currently feeling hot as he picks up the alphas sweet apple scent. He rubbed the back of his neck, "So...this is pretty amazing man...you know having the uhh...animals here for adoption while the fun day is on."

"Yes it truely is amazing". Jensen smiled. 

"So who's idea was this?"

"I kinda brought up the idea..but everyone at the animal clinic contributed and without them this would not have been possible".

Their eyes are fixed on each other. Dean was amazed, "Well that was very kind and thoughtful of you. Your team is amazing".

Jensens heart flutters at the compliment. He  bites his lip glancing down shyly.

"Hey guys I want him", Sam breaks the moment.

Jensen beams, "Oh great Sam...I'm sure Harley would make a great addition to your family...let's go fill out some paperwork and he is all yours".

* * *

 

After everything was signed, Dean looks at his watch noticing that it's almost 6pm. They have to be meeting up with the rest of the pack soon. He is feeling reluctant to leave the gorgeous alpha though.

"Hey ummm...Jensen?", he calls out.

"Yes Dean?", Jensen approaches him with a smile.

Dean starts rubbing the back of his neck, "I know that you don't know me that well...we just met today...but um if you'd like...maybe we could meet up sometime...maybe for a coffee or something?"

Jensen blushes hard, "Umm i'd really like that Dean".

Dean looks like he has just won the lottery, "Great um....give me your number?" Dean pulls out his phone handing it to Jensen who punches his number in than hands it back to Dean allowing their fingers to brush sending sparks through them.

"Umm ok great..umm...thankyou so much for today Jensen...it was nice talking to you", he smiles at the beautiful alpha.

"You're welcome Dean and I look forward to seeing you in the future, hopefully", Jensen says looking down at his shoes while his hands fiddle with his pocket.

"Hey, we are so meeting up next week ok", Dean says softly placing a finger under Jensens chin and tilting his head up. He runs his thumb along Jensens cheek. "Till we meet again my sweet Alpha".

With that Dean smiles at Jensen before turning and making his way back to the pack meeting place with his brother and new pup.

_Oh what a beautiful day._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter
> 
> I had alot of scenarios as to how Dean and Jensen would meet but this was the best...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed...
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!...XOXO!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean contacts Jensen via message..
> 
> The alphas spend the night texting each other...
> 
> Arrangements are made to meet up...
> 
> Note: this chapter mostly has texting between Dean and Jensen...

It was the Monday after the fun day. Jensen was setting up the plates for dinner when he heard his phone ' _ding'_ signifying a new messege. He searched his phone, frowning at the unknown number.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER** : Hello.

 _Well that's odd._ Jensen quickly replied back.

 **JENSEN TO UNKNOWN :** Um. Who is this?

A reply was sent back not long after he sent the message.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Oh. Im so sorry Jensen. Its Dean Winchester. We met at the fun day. My brother Sam adopted a dog, Harley.

Jensens whole face lit up _. It was the handsome Alpha_. He had totally forgotten that he had handed his number to the alpha. Feeling a surge of warmth, he smiles saving the number under **DEAN**. 

 **TO DEAN** : Hey Dean. It's great to hear from you :)

Dean was fidgetting with his phone anxiously hoping that Jensen would reply. His knees were bouncing at a frantic pace. Than a ' **ding** ' sounded on his phone, quickly checking and scrolling through the message. His face lighting up at Jensens words. He also thought it was adorable to see the alpha add a smiley face at the end of the message.

 **TO JENSEN:** Likewise Jensen. How was your day today?

Kaitlin was done making dinner. She served the food into respective bowls and carried them to the dining table. When she walked into the dinning area, she noticed that her son Jensen was furiously typing away on his phone with a slight blush and a smile on his face. He was also biting at his lip. _A habit she noticed her son does whenever he is nervous._

"Hey baby.Everything Ok? Dinners ready", she added curiously.

Jensen startles when his mother speaks, "Coming mom". Jensen sat down beside his mom placing his phone beside his plate.

"What's got you all blushing and smiling?", Kaitlin takes a sip of her red wine, fixing her son a questioning look.

Jensen blushes more. He clears his throat, "Um. Its an alpha I met at the fun day". 

She looks at her son with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh well how lovely. I'd like to meet this friend of yours someday".

Jensen mirrors his moms' smile, "Of course mom. Let's just see how things play out first?"

"Very well baby".

* * *

 **JENSEN:** My day was quite busy. Many dogs and cats were brought in to be spayed. So had to perform alot of surgeries.

 **DEAN** : Wow! You must be exhausted?

Jensen replied after 15 mins.

 **JENSEN:** Sorry just finished dinner. Yeah I am quite exhausted. Lucky I love my job. How was your day?

 **DEAN** : It's great, what you do you know. As for me my day was filled with pack meetings.

 **JENSEN** : Well you should have a proper dinner and rest well too.

 **DEAN** : Thankyou and I will.

 **JENSEN** : Good. And how is Harley?

 **DEAN** : Harley is good. Everyone adores him. I swear Sam and he have formed some sort of a pact, a possible tag team. Now I'm getting worried for my safety :(

Jensen chuckles at Deans childishness.

 **JENSEN** : Awww. You will be fine.

 **DEAN** : *pouting* Well Harley is certainly amazing. My brother adores him. I am happy when Sam is happy. I have you to thank for that.

 **JENSEN** : Well you're welcome. Thankyou for giving Harley a home :)

 **DEAN** : :) . You know what else I was grateful for that day?

 **JENSEN** : Yeah?

 **DEAN** : Being so lucky to have met you. It was my highlight of the fun day.

Jensen started to feel butterflies in his tummy at Deans words.

 **JENSEN** : It was certainly lovely to meet you too Alpha.

Dean smiled and felt a surge of pride from his wolf. _His wolf was a showoff._

 **DEAN** : Though our time was short. I enjoyed every minute spent with you :)

 **JENSEN** : And I you :)

 **DEAN** : I meant what I said. That we should meet up for coffee one day. Whenever you are free of course? Is that ok with you?

Jensen really felt that Dean was a genuine man. But than again he had the same feeling about Eric. _And look what happened_. But that little voice inside him spoke.

You deserve to be happy.

He can't let something from the past ruin a possible future with a good kind hearted Alpha. _Besides it's just going out for coffee._

Dean was worried that he had said too much. Jensen seemed to be taking his time to reply. He was about to text and say _it was ok if he turned down the offer_ when he recieved a message.

 **JENSEN** : Yes I would like that Dean. I'm free tommorrow around 10am. Is that ok for you?

Dean immediately responds back.

 **DEAN** : 10am sounds perfect. Any place you prefer to go?

 **JENSEN** : Yeah we could go to Beans Coffee House. They have the best tasting coffee ever! Better than Starbucks.

 **DEAN** : Wow! Well than I will definitely have to try their coffee out now and find out for myself  :p

 **JENSEN** : Haha. I can guarantee that you will love it :)

 **DEAN** : Well I trust you :)

Jensen felt warmth at Deans words. He than looked at the time noticing that it was 11 pm. They had been texting non stop for over 4 hours. Despite his hesitancy _, he needed to get some sleep._ He had work the next day.

 **JENSEN** : Thankyou Dean. That means alot. Now, as much as I don't want to, I have to say goodnight. I have to grab some shut eye. Work and all in the morning.

 **DEAN** : I understand. I am sure that Sam will also be waking me up early tommorrow. Kids an early bird....So yeah I read you loud and clear. It was nice chatting with you today Jensen. I wish we could have chatted in person though. But hey, I guess we will have that opportunity tommorrow. Goodnight Jensen, sweetdreams my sweet Alpha :)

_That night both alphas drifted off into the dreamworld with smiles on their faces._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SWEET CHAPTER..
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY...I TRY MY BEST
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS...XOXO!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds out about Deans coffee outing/date..
> 
> Jensen gets some advice from his bestie...
> 
> Date/outing (according to them) doesn't go exactly as planned...read and find out what I mean ;)
> 
> Note: I apologize again for my English. I have tried to improve. Excuse my sentence structures. I really tried my best. Please keep reading :)

Dean was up earlier than Sam today. _Well that's odd_. Mary observed her son as he sauntered around the kitchen preparing breakfast for his family. Come to think of it, he looks rather cheerful. _Weird_. He is usually a grump in the morning.

"Dean....there is something different about you today?", Mary's curiously asked.

"Huh?"

"It's like you won the lottery darling", she probed with a soft smile.

At that exact moment, Sam walked in, he must have heard his mother's statement because he decided to add some fuel into the fire.

"Yes, he has won the lottery mom. Scored himself a coffee date with this really fine looking Alpha that we met on the fun day", Sam wagged his eyebrows at his brother who in turn shot him a glare.

Meanwhile as soon as Sam mentioned the word ' _date'_ , Mary's eyes widened, lighting up her whole face. She blurted, hand on her heart,"Oh my baby, I am so happy for you, Oh my God, you're going on a date".

Mary had always hoped that one day Dean and Sam would find someone who they would fall in love with, _like she and John._ Besides her sons weren't getting any younger.

Deans cheeks started turning pink, " mom, it's not a date....yet... It's just a coffee outing with a guy that....ahemm...I might be into".

Sam who was trying to hold it in burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Bro....you're a goner", Sam snickers, earning a forced scowl from Dean.

Mary rolled her eyes. _Sometimes her boys were ridiculous_ _._

"Well Dean I wish you all the best love", With that she got up and headed off in search of her husband.

Dean ran a hand down his face. _Come afternoon most of the pack might hear about his so called coffee date_. He knew his mom will not keep this quiet. 

_Anyway, he looked forward to his little coffee outing with the gorgeous alpha._

* * *

Jensen was meeting Dean in an hour. He was getting nervous. _What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough for him? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he is just like Eric?_ That last question scared him.

Lizzy strolled by and noticed her friend had on a long face.

"Jensen".

He looked at her with a gloomy face. She didn't know what to make of that?

She sat down beside him, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?, are you ok?"

After a moment of silence, Jensen whispered, "What if everything goes wrong with Dean Liz?...I really like him".

Her heart broke at his words. she knew her best friend was going to meet an alpha he really liked for coffee today.

She also knew of Jensens past. How he seemed to develop a sense of low self esteem, blaming himself for Eric leaving.

 _But by God, he deserves happiness._ Eric was an ass and a coward. She was not gonna let some happenings in the past get in the way of her bestfriend finding happiness.

Placing her hand on her best friends trembling ones, "Jensen you listen to me well. I can't promise you whether Dean will be good or bad. Maybe he will turn out to be an ass or maybe he won't". She continued softly seeing Jensens gaze hit the floor, "In this world we have to gamble. You will find someone who will love you unconditionally, I promise you".

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, " Sweetheart you deserve the world and if you really like this man than I say go for it". She smiled when he glanced at her with hope.

"Thankyou Liz. You always know what to say", he smiles shakily.

She winks before saying with a determined look, "And if he ever breaks your heart, I'm giving him an ass whooping, fair warning".

Jensen cracks a laugh at that.

She pats him slowly on his back and leaves.

He takes a deep breath. "I can do this.. I'm done being weak".

With that he got up to get ready.

* * *

**BEANS COFFEE HOUSE**

Dean arrived at 9.30am. He wanted to compose himself before Jensen showed up. He dressed casual, wearing dark blue jeans, white short sleeve V neck, black and white flannel (unbuttoned) over the t- shirt and his brown faux leather shoes. He spared a glance around the coffee shop realizing it looked really welcoming and homely. The door chimed indicating a new customer. Dean glanced up and did a double take.

Jensen inhaled a deep breath before he opened the door to the coffee shop. His eyes seemed to have a mind if it's own, settling on the alphas grass green ones. A pleasure filled stirring started to come alive inside him. _His alpha was waking up._

Dean eyed the other alpha hungrily from head to toe. Jensen looked stunning in his maroon colored long sleeved Henley shirt, with light blue denims and Mactree Man Black sneakers. Deans wolf liked what it saw. He stood as Jensen approached, wearing a lopsided grin , huskily uttering,  " Hey Jensen". _What the hell is wrong with him today?_

The other alpha blushes harder. _Damn if he couldn't get more beautiful._

"Hello Dean", Jensens slightly teasing voice broke the alpha from his staring contest.

Now it was Dean who turned a shade red, clearing his throat, "Um...have a seat please".

Once they got comfortable Dean suggested that they order, flagging down the waitress. Jensen ordered a flat white with a lemon crumb muffin and Dean a black coffee with a piece of Apple pie. 

After a moment's silence, Dean spoke, " So um...I've been looking forward to seeing you again Jensen, I mean you have no idea how thrilled I was when you said yes to meeting up".

Jensens mouth curved into a smile, " I was looking forward to meet you too Dean". He drew his lower lip between his teeth, seeing the other alpha trace the movement with his eyes.

 _Damnit his alpha was trying to be seductive._  Jensen was trying to hang on to whatever control he had left. He felt a pleasant stirring in his belly.

Deans nostrils started to flare lightly, he could smell the alphas pheromones. The other wolf was calling out his wolf. _His control was slipping._ Deep down he knows it's not only his wolf but himself that craves Jensen. Wants to claim this sweet alpha as his.  He noticed the other alphas breathing starting to pick up, eyes filled with desire.

"Dean", Jensens voice sounded thick. 

"Yeah?", Dean answered in a rough deep voice.

Jensen knew that this coffee outing was going the wrong way, but he couldn't help how Dean made him feel. _His alpha was choosing Dean._ He was tired of being the good, innocent alpha, maybe it's time to break a few rules. He could sense that the other alpha felt the same. He needed to be sure though.

"Dean, let me get something out...", earning a nod from the alpha.

"I like you alot....I'm scared...and I want to be the best for you...I don't know if you want me....I can't help the way I feel right now..my alpha sees something in you and wants you....and so do I....Dean you have awakened this feeling inside of me I have never experienced...and mmmmm", Jensen is hushed by a pair of sweet soft lips. 

Both alphas breathing picked up. Dean dislodges his lips,  "I feel the same way about you Jen". Dean licks his lips, seeing Jensens pupils become dilated, " I wanna give us a try...I really want to get to know you Jen...but right now....I can't help but want you".

Arousal started pooling in Jensens lower regions. Jensen licked his lips tasting Dean on them. _He wanted more._ "Dean, I want you too...Alpha".

Dean did not wait, getting up and throwing a few bills on the table. _They could do slow later._  Now it's all about instinct. He growls, "Let's get out of here".

Jensen smirked, grabbing onto Deans hand, "Lets".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that was unexpected right?
> 
> Dean and Jensens wolf have taken a quick liking to each other
> 
> I know that they are going at a fast pace, but this has to happen for other parts of the story to fall into place....
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. ..XOXO!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SMUT CHAPTER...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN ARE KINDA ROUGH IN THE START LETTING THEIR ALPHA TAKE CONTROL BUT END UP MAKING LOVE IN THE SWEETEST WAY...
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER....;)

Both Alphas were not themselves. Their wolves had taken complete control leaving nothing but arousal and lust for the other. _Neither has experienced such heightened pleasure before._

They were currently in Jensens bedroom. Both decided that it was the best place because Jensens mom was currently out of town for two days.

Dean had Jensen pinned against his bedroom door. He was tonguing Jensens neck, hands roaming Jensens body with wild passion. Jensen had a hand rubbing Deans cock through his Jeans while the other gripping the back of Deans head tight. Jensen threw his head back as Dean locked his lip on a sensitive spot, keening out loud.

Dean growled and grabbed at Jensens hand on his cock pushing it up against the door as he fitted his jean clad cock alongside Jensens and started rutting hard. Both Alphas let out a filthy moan at the delicious feeling.

Dean moved his mouth onto Jensens. Jensen gasped and Dean used the opportunity to shove his tongue into Jensens mouth. The taste was so intoxicating to both Alphas as they began tongue fucking. Neither caring how sloppy their kiss was becoming. The alpha pheromones were thick in the air now.

Wanting to both be naked they started ripping at each others clothes as they kissed. Once they were naked Dean pushed Jensen back up against the door slotting his naked cock right along Jensens. He starts to rut their bare cocks together. Both gasp at the sensations. Dean than grips Jensen under the thigh lifting him up so that only Jensens back is braced against the wall wrapping his legs around Deans waist.

Dean and Jensen once again fuse their mouths, tongues hungrily delving alongside one another. Dean starts to fuck up into Jensen. Their swelling knots and cock heads constantly nudging and running along each other as precum eases the way.

The door starts to creak as Dean plunges hard into Jensen. Jensen throws his head back letting out a breathless moan, "Dean fuck....nghhhhh".

Dean kisses and bites at Jensens shoulder. Nothing but heavy breathing radiates throughout the room. Dean fixes Jensen with a hungry look, panting,  "UHhh Jen...I wanna fuck you?".

Jensen grabs a hold of Deans head and brings him in for a another filthy kiss, pulling back, moaning,  "fuck me Dean".

Dean doesn't need to be told twice as he spins them around and carries Jensen to the bed before throwing him on it. Jensen bounces on the bed before he crawls up. He pulls out the lube from the nightstand and throws it on the bed. He lays on his back and spreads his leg for Dean to see his pulsing hole.

Deans cock is fully erect and shining wet with their precum. He growls at the alphas submissive behavior making the other alpha whimper. Dean crawls up the bed and straddles the other alpha. He covers his body with his own. He leans in, and devours the other alphas lips. Dean starts to rut his cock against Jensens sliding deliciously against each other.

Dean than starts to kiss his way down Jensens body from his neck to his shoulders. He makes his way to one of Jensens nipples. He laves and sucks on it with his tongue and mouth before moving to the other and repeating the same thing.

He than kisses his way down Jensens torso, the other alpha starts squirming, grabbing at the sheets. Whole body flushed. _He looks beautiful like this._ Then Dean dips his tongue in and out of Jensens belly button earning a sweet moan of pleasure from Jensen.

He than kisses his way to Jensens sharp hipbones, licking and sucking at the sharp bumps. After a full minute on each hipbone he makes his way down bypassing the other alphas hard cock. He kisses Jensen inner thighs, licking and sucking, getting Jensen to shiver . He than spreads Jensens ass cheeks before circling his tongue around Jensens tight pucker.

"Nnnñnnngggghhh Dean", Jensens moans out loud , back bowing.

Dean continues and hums around Jensens hole plunging his tongue in and out. He continues to tongue fuck Jensen while making a grab for the lube nearby. He pops the cap and coats a few fingers with the liquid. He slides a finger along his tongue.

"Ahhhhh Dean oh fuck", Jensen cries out clearly enjoying now fucking himself onto Deans tongue and fingers. Dean stops his tongue ministrations in favor of watching Jensen ride his fingers good. Jensen is lost in absolute bliss.

Deans eyes become hooded like he is hypnotised. Jensen is currently bitting at his bottom lip, eyes closed and back bowed as pleasure coarses through him. _Dean knows that he is gone for the alpha._

Dean than adds another finger. Now he has three fingers plunging in and out of Jensen while he bites and kisses Jensens inner thigh.

"Dean...uhnnn...Dean I'm ready please", Jensen swallows making his adams apple bob up and down. Dean wants to taste. He pulls his fingers out. He grabs the lube and coats his cock. He fists himself while he crawls up Jensens body. He braces a hand beside Jensens head while the other grips his cock. Jensens hands are now gripping his side's while they stare into each others eyes.

Eyes that both hold love?

Dean than guides the head of his cock to Jensens hole and pushes himself gently in without breaking eye contact. The other alphas eyes finally closes as he lets out a glutteral moan. Dean closes his eyes, pleasure sparks through his being.

Both Alphas can feel a spark of something that has come to life at their joining. They gaze at each other as Dean starts to thrust lightly into Jensen. His knot still outside of Jensens hole.

"Ahhhhnnnn", Jensen cries out.

The alpha Dean starts kissing at Jensens neck , biting at Jensens adams apple. Jensen wraps his thighs tightly around Deans hips pushing the alpha further in. They both groan in pleasure. Dean than locks his lips onto Jensens as his thrusts become harder and faster. His balls are now slapping hard against Jensens ass. Both bodies are now intertwined in passion as they grip onto each other taking each other for a ride.

They both breathing into each others mouths as hands roam and the bed starts to creak hard. Both are lost in throes of passion that Dean gives one final thrust locking his knot into Jensen and coming hard with an animalistic howl of an Alpha.

Jensen coming hard over and over again in a silent scream.

 Dean continues to rut slowly into Jensen. He collapses onto Jensens body that is currently sweaty and like a furnace. "Hmmmmm", Dean hums kissing at Jensens neck earning a tiny moan and giggle from Jensen.

Dean than heaves himself up looking at the thoroughly fucked alpha below him, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I knotted you against your will".

Jensen smiled up at the alpha, running his hand down the others face, "it's ok...I wanted you too...besides it's not a mating until you bite me...", he reasures the alpha.

"Great...so much for a first date huh?". Dean smirks, "Jensen you are a naughty alpha". Jensen blushes hard.

"Shush up Dean", poking his tongue out. Dean couldn't resist bending down and sucking on it.

They kiss for a while until Dean can feel his knot deflate, slowly pulling himself out of Jensen. He than kisses Jensen tenderly, "wait here". He gets up heading for the bathroom and returning a minute later with a wash cloth. He already wiped himself in the bathroom, now he wipes Jensen as the other alpha blushes hard. Dean throws the cloth on the floor and kisses the shy Alpha.

Jensen feels happy. He can't also help but feel worried that this is just a dream. He feels Dean circle his hand around his waist spooning him from behind while tenderly placing a sweet soft kiss on his ear and whispering, " Don't think too hard baby, I am here to stay".

_With that both Alphas drifted off to sleep safe and loved in each others arms._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all liked the sex scene....
> 
> It has somewhat of a meaning...if you look closely...
> 
> Sorry if the sex scene is not too good...I try...
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS, KUDOS...XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS FEELS.
> 
> JENSEN FINDS OUT SOME BIG NEWS...HE DOESN'T TAKE IT REALLY WELL...
> 
> CASTIEL GETS INTRODUCED ...
> 
> DEAN GETS A WORRISOME PHONE CALL FROM JENSEN...
> 
> AND IF YOU READ CAREFULLY THERE IS A LITTLE HINT OF JENSENS PAST PREGNANCY...

Dean and Jensen have been seeing each other for three weeks now. They have both gone on three dates already. Things were getting serious pretty fast. They both vowed not to engage in any sex yet after their first time. Both agreed that they would control their wolves until they both felt ready. They still shared kisses though.

Jensen woke up feeling a little light headed for about a week now. Despite that, he still went to work. He was going through some paper work in the office when Lizzy walked in, carrying a tuperware packed to the brim with food. 

Something unsettling began to stir in his belly. An unpleasant feeling.

Lizzy unaware of his turmoil, sat in a chair in front of him, proceeding to open the container. It was his favorite ham and cheese sandwich. Than his stomach started to churn in an uncomfortable way and before he knows it he is off his chair, hand covering his mouth and running directly for the bathroom, getting there in time and heaving into the toilet.

He kept on emptying his stomach contents, not hearing a worried Lizzy approach, "Jensen, are you ok?". She began rubbing at his back, until he calmed.

"Yeah, just feeling a little queasy", Jensen replied with a hoarse voice.

Lizzy frowned, concern now laced in her voice as she uttered, "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Go home and rest".

"Um...no I'm fine Lizzy really", he retorts and stands up slowly.

As soon as he is upright, the uneasy feeling begins and he is falling back on his knees, once more spewing his guts out.

"Oh man....", he croaks. 

 "Jensen I think you should go see a doctor...it will be good for you".

Jensen knew that what Lizzy suggested was probably a good idea, "Um...ok...I think I should".

Once Jensen felt a little settled, he proceeded to get up slowly with the support of Lizzy.

_He needed to call his doctor and set an appointment for this afternoon._

* * *

 

**DEAN**

Dean had been having quite a hectic day. The day had gotten more stressful when the packs Epsilon approached him with some stirring news. There were some foreign wolves that had crossed into their territory and were now in hiding.

Castiel was the head Epsilon. He was to ensure the safety of the pack. Dean trusted him with all his being. He was also his childhood friend. Dean listened and ordered that Castiel take some of their worriors to scope out the territory. _Maybe try to identify a scent._

Dean watched as Castiel nodded and morphed into his wolf, giving out a howl which attracted his soldiers, Kevin, Charlie, Samandriel and Jo. They morphed, before following their leader Castiel.

The protection of his pack was of utmost importance.

To add onto Deans grieviences, he had not been able to call his boyfriend all day. _It was driving him nuts._ Jensen is one of the best things to ever happen to him in his lifetime. He felt that urge to always be with him. He knew it was love. He knows he wants to mate Jensen. He was hoping to mention that before the moon run, which will take place a month from now.

The moon run was a event that happened only once a year. The moon run is the only event in the year when they let their beasts run free. _Well apart from being faced with a threat of course._ It was magical. It was also the time of the year when many matings happened. _Hence he wanted to wait_. He hoped Jensen would participate, maybe agree to mating. _There was no one else he wanted._

It was around 3pm, he was in his cabin when the gruff voice of his bestfriend broke the silence, "Alpha!"

He turned facing a stoic faced Castiel. "Have you picked up on anything Cas?"

"I have finally caught a familiar scent belonging to one of the intruders". Castiel than added cautiously, "It belongs to Alan Ackles. I believe he and his pack have tresspassed into our teritory".

Deans look turned dark, fists clenched by his side as he growled, "Alan Ackles, the wolf that treats omegas or anyone below him like scum". 

Deans mind coudnt help but travel to Jensen and how he had talked about his father, how he had banished his mother and he from the pack. He fumed, "He must be banished from the pack territory!  I don't want him anywhere near Kaitlin and Jensen!".

Castiel was the only pack member who knew about Jensen apart from John, Mary and Sam. He knew Dean would do anything to protect his precious.

Castiel would do the same, he nodded firmly saying, "Yes Alpha".

 _Castiel was out the door, ready to serve his pack Alpha and protect his people_.

* * *

**DOCS OFFICE**

"Jensen Boy...it's been a while since I've seen you...ever since Nathan-", the doc halted seeing the sad look on Jensens face. _Boy has been through so much._

The doc cleared his throat, " Well what can I do for you today my boy?"

Jensen took in a deep breath, admitting,  " Um...well doc...I havnt bèen feeling well lately and thought I should get checked up".

"Ok boy...tell me what symptoms you been having?", doc added with a reasuring smile.

"Well I have been puking lately...for a week now...mostly in the mornings....sometimes my stomach cramps...maybe I've caught a stomach bug", Jensens eyes held worry.

The doc gazed at him, as if trying to figure something out, "do you have a partner Jensen?"

Jensen frowned at the question, seeing no point in lying, "Um...yeah..why?"

"Ah ok", the doc remarked as if coming to a realization. "One more question. Are you sexually active?"

Jensens was starting to get offended by the docs questions, he answered abruptly, "yeah...we only had sex once...why?". The doc just gazes at him as if waiting for him to realize, and when he finally does his eyes go wide and his breathing picks up.

"Jensen..calm yourself boy", the doc puts a reasuring hand on Jensens arm.

 _No, no, no, this can't be happening again_. He can't go through this again. He didn't want to believe, stuttering, "I'm- I'm not pregnant!" But then Jensen starts to look uncertain, " I mean yes we had sex....once...even though we didn't use a condom...I was...I was taking contraceptive pills".

"Jensen listen carefully, I'm going to run a blood test ok?" The doc explained.

"Um....ok...yes", Jensen gulped . A feeling of dread creeping into him.

The doc took a blood sample and went to have the lab run it. While Jensen waited, he started to recall a familiarity to what happened 9 years ago. _It was like Deja Vu._

 _He can't be pregnant?_ Yes he knew contraceptives are only about 95% effective, but getting pregnant was rare. _Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding? Maybe it was just a stomach bug?_

He was shaken from his thoughts when the doc spoke, " Jensen...your results have come back". The doc gave him a soft hesistant look, "son you are pregnant".

Those four words were the last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness.

Jensen woke up, feeling light headed, a familiar scent caught his nose. _One of comfort and love. Mom._

"Son...oh baby you're awake...thank the heavens", his mother frantically fussed over him.They were still in the doctors office.

"Mom", his voice weak. " Dean....Dean doesn't know that I can get pregnant".

Panic started to build inside him, as tears started pouring down his face. _Dean will surely leave him now, just like Eric did._

His mother gaze held worry and heartbreak as she took in her sons devastated look, " Baby....I know this is gonna be hard...but you know you have to tell him...He is the father". she takes his hand kissing it, "but no matter what happens I will always be here for you".

"Mom...I can't go through this again...I can't ...oh God Nathan", He bursts into tears.

"Jensen", the doc decides to speak up. "What happened to Nathan was an unfortunate tragedy...it only happens to one in every 1000 children..and it was hard for you I understand....losing a child is the hardest thing ever.... this is a new life and chances are this baby will be healthy and strong", he reasures the broken boy softly.

Kaitlin nods at the doc in thanks while continuing to hold her sobbing boy in her arms. After a few minutes Jensen looks up, face swollen and eyes red rimmed, " ok...ok...I'll try to be strong mom...". The docs words seemed to settle him, " I'm going to tell Dean...I will stay strong for my little one". He places a hand on his tummy.

* * *

Dean is discussing a few plans with Bobby when his phone starts to ring. He excuses himself, checking the caller ID and giving out a beaming smile as the name ' _Jensen_ ' shows. He immediately answers excitedly, "Jensen...hey baby!".

"Dean", Jensens voice sounded drained making Dean frown and worry.

"Baby...baby...are you ok?", he uttered full of concern.

He hears Jensen sniffle, " yeah um...i need to see you today?...I need to tell you something important".

Deans protective instincts start to rise, he has never heard Jensen like this, "yeah ok baby....name the place and I'm there". He wants to have his sweet alpha in his arms.

"At the park in an hours time?", Jensen replied.

"Yes baby...I'll be there", Dean affirmed.

"See you there Dean", Jensen hung up before Dean could say anything else.

_What was going on?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU THROUGH ALL THAT...:(
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL BE DEANS REACTION? ...WILL HE BE JUST LIKE ERIC?
> 
> AND A NEW NAME POPS UP...NATHAN...
> 
> EVERYTHING WILL BE BETTER EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER REGARDING JENSENS PAST PREGNANCY
> 
> NOTE WOLF PREGNANCIES ARE ALOT MORE FASTER THAN HUMANS...MEANING THEY WILL PROBABLY CARRY FOR ABOUT 5 MONTHS INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 9 :)
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS, KUDOS...XOXO...KEEPS ME MOTIVATED...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO JENSEN TELLS DEAN OF HIS PAST.
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED TO JENSENS BABY IS REVEALED..
> 
> UNEXPECTED REACTIONS....
> 
> WARNINGS: PAST CHILD DEATH

**THE PARK**

Jensen sat on the park bench waiting for Dean to show. While he waited his mind drifted off to the news he had received earlier from doc.

 _He was 3 weeks pregnant_.

The news unsettled him. He wasn't sure if he could handle another pregnancy. Not after what he had gone through with his first.

It was hard after Eric had left him. He didn't know what to do. Going through a pregnancy without your partner is one of the most difficult experiences.

He was very fortunate to have his mother around when he first became pregnant. She was a tremendous help. He had started to see that the child growing in him was a gift and he promised he was going to love the child with his whole heart even if he/her father, _Eric_ , wasn't around.

As the months went along, he sang and spoke to his unborn child. After the third month, the doctor informed him that he was gonna be having a boy. His heart soared and leaped for joy. He was gonna have a son, a son he had named Nathan.

Little did he know fate was not kind.

Now Jensen was feeling dread as he had to go through the same process all over again. Now with the alpha of his dreams. He hoped that all would go well with Dean. There was this underlying worry that Dean might react the way Eric had. That he might find him to be a freak, an abomination. _He feared for his unborn child._

He knew that when he started dating Dean, there would come a day he would have let him know of his unique biology. _He didn't think it would be this soon_. His mother was right though. _Dean needed to know because he is the father of his unborn child_. He was dragged from his thoughts when he saw the handsome alpha appoaching him.

_The time has come._

* * *

To say Dean was worried about Jensen was an understatement. He was eager to meet the alpha and find out what was wrong. He wanted to comfort the alpha and tell him everything would be alright. Among those thoughts he hoped that whatever Jensen was gonna talk to him about, _that_ _it did not involve breaking up_. He would be devastated if Jensen ended things. He had to be strong though and respect the other alphas decisions.

He arrived at the park. He parked his 67 Chevy Impala in a secure spot before making his way towards the alpha.  
As he approached, Jensen glanced up, his worries spiked as he took in the alphas appearance. Jensen had distress written all over his features.

Deciding to try and ease the tension, Dean smiles, "Hey baby". He sat next to a half smiling Jensen.

"Hey Dean...um...thankyou for agreeing to meet with me", Jensens said shakily.

Dean placed his hand on Jensens fidgety ones, softly asking,  "Hey baby...what's wrong?"

Dean saw Jensen take a gulp. His boyfriend's eyes became glassy as he took a deep breath steadying himself, before shyly speaking, "Dean..um...I have some news...it's actually big".

"Jensen...what is going on?"Dean ran a hand down Jensens cheek thumbing at a stray tear. "Tell me baby...im going out of my mind with worry".

"Ok...but...I should probably give you a little bit of background on myself first", Jensen swallowed looking down at his hand joined with Deans.

"Hey". Dean places a hand under Jensens chin, lifting his head up slowly to meet his eyes and with a soft voice uttered, "whatever you are going to tell me..won't change a damn thing on how I feel about you...I want you to know that ok".

Jensen nods with a shaky smile, "ok...um here goes". He begins to fiddle with Deans fingers, glancing every once in a while at Deans face, "Um...you know of what happened to me and my mom when I was a pup..how my father banished us from the pack all because he didn't want a sickly child?"

Jensen waits for Dean nod before he continued, "Well see no one could tell why I was sickly when I was a child...but as years went by my health improved....everything was good...my mother was happy".

"Um...so anyway I wanted to become a animal doctor so I went into study Vet science....while there I met a boy who later became my boyfriend...His name was Eric", he smiled at the memory. _It was a happy memory._

He took a deep breath, "At the start of our relationship, we were happy...a few months after my 21st birthday I had started to fall ill...so I went to get checked up by the doc". _What he would be revealing could scare the alpha away but it needed to be_ _done_. He added, "on that day I found out the reason I was sick...I was pregnant". He finally looked up to stare at a confused looking Dean.

"Pregnant?", Dean repeats softly.

"Yes Dean..pregnant...I was pregnant with Eric's child...that is also the day that everything fell into place...why I was sickly as a child...apparently the doc said that there have been alot of alpha/alpha mates hence the body has adapted some alphas to have a womb in order to carry young...He said that it was unique", Jensen started to sweat and shake slightly as fear tried to consume him.

After some time Dean spoke cheerfully,  "Wow...Jensen that's actually freaken amazing!" Jensens head snapped up. 

"Dean...you're not freaked out?", Jensen probed.

Dean blurted, "What?...why?...Jensen I think that you have a wonderful gift....the ability to carry and bear children is a miracle in itself...really...baby I would never ever get freaked out by that...I promise". He kissed the alphas hand earning a sweet smile from Jensen.

Jensen was over the moon. He was so happy that Dean was okay with his biology. However, he knew that was only partial to what he wanted Dean to know. He uttered, "Dean there is more".

"Go on Jen".

"Dean ..um....my partner Eric did not take too well to the news of the pregnancy...He found it weird that a man could get pregnant...", he paused as he heard a growl from Dean.

"Dean he ended our relationship...so I had to endure my pregnancy alone...I had my mom...so that was good I guess", Jensen gave a watery smile. Dean squeezed his hand letting him know that he was here for him.

"You see Dean...I had a son". Jensen let a tear slip.

"Had?", Dean repeated with a frown.

"Yes Dean...His name was Nathan...you see I would call him Nate for short", Jensen laughed softly.

 "My pregnancy went well...however when Nathan was born...the doctors had discovered a complication with him...my son was born with a severe heart conditon", Jensen let his tears fall now, feeling Dean move close to hug him. Jensen rested his head on Deans shoulder, he needed to get this out, his voice sounding thick, "they called it Aortic Valva Stenosis...very rare in infants...His heart was too small to handle all the stress so it was starting to fail".

Jensen sobbed hard as he revealed the most painful experience in his life, shaking his head, "two days....that's all I had with my baby before he passed on....I remember his beautiful green eyes as he smiled up at me the first time I held him...His hair was a light blonde...He was beautiful...He died in my arms while I held him close to my heart". Dean started to rub his back, holding him tight, whispering soothing words into his ear.

They sat like that for nearly five minutes. When Jensen started to calm, Dean spoke up in a croaky voice, "I'm sorry for your loss Jensen....I know that if Nathan were here, you would make a wonderful Papa". He lays a soft kiss on Jensens forehead.

Jensen closes his eyes briefly. _It was time to tell Dean._ He sits up and looks Dean in the eye, "we may get to test that theory". A look of confusion cross Deans features.

"Huh?", Dean asked lost at what Jensen was implying.

"Dean the reason I called you here today was yes to tell you about my biology and my past pregnancy...but that's not the main reason...I called you here today because I needed to tell you something important....so please here me out", Jensen pleaded looking suddenly frightened.

Dean never wants Jensen to ever be afraid to talk to him, so he cups his boyfriend's cheek, "Hey please know that I am here for you...no matter what you are going to tell me...never be afraid to share with me Jensen...you are very important to me".

Jensen takes in a deep breath, "Dean I had to visit the doc today...I wasn't feeling well...the doctor ran some tests and found out the reason for my illness".

Dean was concerned, "Baby what did the doctor say?...are you ok?"

"Yes Dean...however I do not know if you will be", Jensen states, seeing Dean frown once more. "Dean... ".

He inhales a breath,  "Dean Im pregnant....3 weeks pregnant". Deans eyes bulge, mouth opening in an O.

Dean than swallows, Jensen is pregnant, 3 weeks, the gears start turning, "you're pregnant?...3 weeks?...wait...that's around the time we--you know?" He searches Jensens features, seeing his boyfriend give him a nod. His eyes begin to light up," that means..your pregnant with my baby?"

Jensen gulps, a tear falling down his cheek, "Yes your baby". He utters sadly, "I'm sorry Dean...I know you don't want this ..I swear I was safe ....I took contraceptives...and I understand if you want to leave us". Jensen was full on sobbing now.

Deans heart broke seeing Jensen like this. _How can this sweet alpha ever think that he would leave him?_  He was going to be a father. He said, " Jensen...look at me". He waits for Jensen to look up and flashes him a warm beaming smile, with love in his eyes he reassures, "you have made me the happiest alpha alive...you and this little one". Dean places his hand softly on Jensens tummy, feeling a tiny bump there," my baby is growing inside you....our pup...I will be there for you and baby...always". He leans in an places a sweet soft kiss on Jensens lips, whispering,  "I love you both".

Jensen felt tears of sorrow turn to joy. _Dean wanted him and his child_. Dean would be there. He asked, "Dean are you saying that...that you will be with us?"

Dean grins happily, hugging Jensen close,  "Yes baby...I will be your alpha...and I will be this little ones daddy".

Jensen holds on tight to his alpha. _Hope comes alive._ "I love you Dean".

Dean whispers, "I love you too Jensen". He leans in to give a deeper kiss to his boyfriend, before mumbling,  "and now it's time to let the family know".

"Yeah I guess so", Jensen answers with a chuckle, happiness filling him up.

Both Alphas hold each other, feeling over the moon. _Never will they ever let go._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLARIFIES A FEW THINGS...
> 
> I ALSO HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS HAPPY WITH THE WAY DEAN REACTED...HE IS A SWEET ALPHA...
> 
> FINALLY JENSEN CAN BE HAPPY...
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan makes an appearance...hmmm...what is his purpose in the Winchester pack territory..
> 
> Dean and Jensen reveal the news to Deans parents....

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WINCHESTER PACK TERRITORY**

"Alpha", Gordon Walker called out. "I have located Jensen and his mother Kaitlin".

The alpha turned abruptly, facing Gordon, he had an evil smirk on, acknowledging the pack spy, " fantastic work Gordon". He than spat out,  "Now what have you found out about that omega bitch and her runt?"

Gordon straightened himself proudly due to his alphas praise, replying,  "Alot. The Runt and the bitch have been living in harmony ever since they were abandoned and the runt, that weakling presented as an alpha".

Alans face contorted with rage, fists clenched by his side, "A weakling should never present as an alpha, it's an insult!" He growled, "I should have killed him when I had the chance".

"There's more alpha", Gordon proceeded.  "He is a rare alpha, he is pregnant", face showing disgust at the words.

"WHAT!...that abomination needs to be killed", Alan spat with anger in his voice. " Along with his mother for letting such a thing, such a unnatural wolf live!". Alan than added on, "how did you find out about his disturbing biology?".

Gordon threw in a lopsided grin, "Well let's just say I have many sources". He continued,  "plus I have gotten to study both the bitch and the runt for a good few weeks now".

"Well one things for sure, we need to end that runt and that abomination he carries", Alan says with fierce determination.

Gordon swallows, this part he dreaded to tell the alpha, "that may be quite difficult". He glanced at the narrowed eyes of his alpha, "the runt carries the child of a Winchester".

Alan roared, "Explain?" _Blood boiling with rage at the mention of Winchester_.

Cowering due to the alphas rage, Gordon spoke shakily, " I overheard the conversation between the runt and Dean Winchester...they were at the park...Dean is the father of the unborn pup..they are planning to inform the former Winchester pack alpha, John....and I am sure, given Johns history, that he will order the protection of his grandpup".

Alan seethed, baring his sharp canines in rage, with glowing red eyes, "John Winchester...he is an embarrassment to all alphas!" He snarled out, "he should first of all never allow an alpha/alpha mating...it is dispicable...he treats omegas like royalty when they should be raped and bred...this retired alpha and his pack need to be brought down!".

Gordon nods in understanding," Yes alpha". He then adds, "the new Winchester pack Alpha is Dean Winchester, the eldest pup of John and Mary Winchester...I hear that he is quite the alpha.. like his father...many say he is strong and clever ...he will also protect the runt and his pup well....his Alpha instincts will kick in.. making our work a little difficult".

Alan takes a few heavy breaths, trying to calm himself, he looks Gordon in the eye, "Well we have been successful in our first move which is breaking into Winchester pack territory...we are still undetected..". He grinned, "I am sure we will be able to get our plans underway... I will make sure of it...it is why we have come....to kill the runt, the bitch and obliterate the Winchester pack".

"Yes alpha I know you will lead us to victory", Gordon encourages. " I will do anything you ask of me".

Alan beams, "always good to have you on our team Gordon...now all we need to do is strike at the right time". _He smirks as the perfect opportunity of when comes to mind._

* * *

**WICHESTER PACK TERRITORY**

Jensen was in awe of the Winchester pack territory. "Wow!", he blurted out. The trees, cabins, hills, creeks and streams looked welcoming and homely.

Dean smirks observing his boyfriend's awestruck look. He walked towards Jensen, placing a hand around Jensen shoulder, "welcome to the Winchester Pack honey". He placed a soft kiss on the side of the alphas temple, "Our son would love it here, don't you think?"

Jensen asked with an amused smirk, "Our son,...what if it's a girl?"

Dean smiles, holding him close and pecking Jensen softly on the lips, " than she would love it here...boy or girl...I will love and cherish them...along with their adorable papa". He teases.

"Thank you Dean...Thank you for being here for me...for us", Jensen says shakily but happy.

"Hey". Dean lifts his chin, "I will love you both with all my being...I will protect you and our pup till I take my last breath". His eyes holding promise. "Come on...time to let Dad and Mom know.".

They walked towards Deans parents cabin, hand in hand. This was not the way Dean wanted Jensen to meet his parents. But he knew that it had to be done now. He didn't want to lie to them.

"Mom?..Dad?", Dean called out once he entered the cabin.

"In here sweety", replied his mom. Her voice was coming from the living room.

Dean squeezed Jensens hand giving him a reassuring smile. Jensen nodded bravely. They both walked into the living room. They spotted their dad, mom and Sammy who were all doing somthing. Sam on his laptop, mom knitting and dad flipping through some papers. They all glanced up when he walked in.

"Oh my", Mary ranted excitedly, getting up. "Oh Dean is this Jensen?"

John and Sam came to stand beside her giving out warming smiles. Dean brought a shy blushing Jensen towards them.

"Mom, Dad...yes this is Jensen...my boyfriend...he is an alpha", he relates proudly looking at a shy Jensen.

"Well...it's nice to meet you Jensen", John greeted reaching out to shake Jensens hand, throwing a smirk at Dean.

"Oh look at you baby...oh you are gorgeous", Mary ran her hand down the side of Jensens face as he blushed harder,  overwhelmed with all the attention he was getting. "Welcome to our home sweetheart...Dean talks non stop about you".

"Moooommm", Dean huffs out. Jensen chuckles lightly.

Dean than turns to Sam, "and this brat you have met..Sammy". Dean gets a bitchface in return.

"Hi Jensen...it's nice to see you again", he shakes the alphas hand with a warm welcoming smile.

"Nice to see you as well Sam....how's Harley?"Jensen smiles and enquires.

"Oh he is doing great thanks...he is outdoors now..playing with the other tiny pups", Sam beams proudly.

Dean than interupts, "Mom...dad...Sammy...um...Jensen and I came to tell you something important...maybe we should take a seat".

"Come on baby", he kisses Jensen lightly on the cheek.

They all take a seat. Dean did not want to spend too much time dragging any topic, he wanted to get to the point, "mom, dad, Sammy...as you know Jensen and I have been dating for three weeks now....we make each other very happy...now Jensen found out some amazing news today....". He turns nodding with a soft smile at Jensen. _They had discussed that Jensen would relate the news._

Jensen swallows, "Mr and Mrs Winchester...", he doesn't get to finish as Mary interupts.

"Call us Mary and John honey...no need for formalities..".

Jensen looks at John who gives him a nod and affirming smile. He than continued, nervous, but settled at the squeeze of Deans hand, he glances at Mary and John's face, and without delaying he says, "I'm pregnant...Dean and I are pregnant...".

While Jensen speaks Dean searches his father's face for a reaction. His father glanced at him as if confused, "I will explain later...mom?".

"Oh my goodness....oh I'm gonna be a grandmother....oh my....oh John we are going to be grandparents!", Mary jumps and hugs both Jensen and Dean.

After breaking apart Dean is suddenly smothered by Sam, "congrats bro.. I'm gonna be an uncle". Sam than hugs Jensen.

"Thanks Sam". Dean than turns to his Dad, nervously uttering,  "Dad?"

John stands holding his hand out to Jensen who hesitantly reaches for it with his trembling hand. Dean watches ready to do anything for his boyfriend. However, Jensen is suddenly engulfed in a hug, " welcome to the family son".

"Thankyou", Jensens eyes are teary. He never thought that he would meet such wonderful people. He feels Dean run a hand up and down his back as he also gets up.

John turns to Dean, proud smile etched on his face , without warning wraps his eldest in a tight hug,  "I love you son".

Dean hugged back just as tight feeling happiness at his father's approval. He than grabbed Jensen and held onto him, breathing him in .

_Both Alphas feeling nothing but warmth , happiness and love for the other._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE CHAPTER...WORK HAS BEEN HECTIC THIS WEEK...
> 
> I DID NOT WANT TO HOLD BACK JENSEN AND DEAN FROM INFORMING JOHN AND MARY...I WANTED TO GET IT DONE AS SOON AS...
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE ..XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a dead wolf...
> 
> Dean and Jensen do the do....;)

**EAST OF THE WINCHESTER PACK TERRITORY**

Castiel trotts his way quietly through the brushes and trees. In his wolf form, his sense of smell is heightened.

He is currently scouting the area alone, as Jo, Kevin, Samandriel each have split up to scope other parts of the territory. They were to report to him immediately if they saw any activities.

Castiel was approaching a small clearing when a horrid stench filled the air. His ears perked in alert. It smelled of rotting flesh or death. As he scanned the area, he noticed that the odor was very strong near the biggest pine tree.

As he neared he saw a wolf laying motionless on the ground. He noticed that it was a red wolf. Probably been dead for a day now. The wolf had a tiny shape revealing that it was an omega.

The stench of Ackles Pack was strong on the wolf. Upon closer inspection Castiel saw that the wolf had deep bite marks on its neck, along with deep gashes across its body, and it's rear was bloody showing signs of being raped. Castiel growled, anger building in him. He knew it was the work of the notorious wolf Alan Ackles. _How can they do such a thing to a sweet wolf?_

He knew that Alan did not care where he dumped the body. He must have been wanting the wolf to be found. Probably to serve as a warning to the Winchester Pack. _He needed to alert the Alpha._

* * *

**DEANS CABIN**

Dean and Jensen lay cuddling on Deans bed. "Well that went well", Dean spoke up with a chuckle.

Jensen was feeling tired, his day today had been filled with alot of revelations. Dean had suggested that he rest in his room. Jensen insisted that Dean join him.

"Hmmm..very well", Jensen replied, kissing Dean tenderly on his lips.

Dean craved his boyfriend right now, opening his mouth to Jensens kiss allowing the kiss to become deeper. Jensen and Dean hummed as their tongues met and danced.

Jensen felt that he was ready for Dean now. He knew Dean was the one for him. He pulled his lips away and gently climbed above the Alpha. Both were breathing heavy, pupils were dialated and cocks were hard.

"Dean", Jensen swallowed gazing into the eyes of his boyfriend. "Alpha...I want you", he emphasized by rutting his Jean clothed cock along the other Alphas.

Deans hands grabbed onto Jensens hip, halting his movement, looking up at his aroused lover, "Jen...baby are you sure?" _He wanted Jensen to be ready and not be forced to do anything against his will._

Jensen smiles at his caring lover, "Yes Alpha..I'm sure". He leans down and captures Deans lips, the other Alpha grips the back of his head tight, as he tongue fucks Jensen, rolling his hips in tight circles as Jensen ruts down into him.

Both mouths disconnect, a string of Saliva connecting their lips, both gasping for air as pleasure runs high through their bodies.

Jensen places both hands on Deans chest, pushing himself up, running his clothed cock sensually against Deans, "Uhhnn Dean..". Throwing his head back in pleasure, exposing his long throat.

Deans growls, eyes narrowing on the bared throat, his Alpha wants to bite. He quickly flips Jensen around so the other alpha is on his back, he leans down and sucks hard on Jensens neck, the other Alpha moans loudly, rutting harder into Dean.

Dean licks and soothes the mark, he says breathless, " Jen...we need to get naked now".

Without another word they both stand, they start stripping off their clothes as fast as they can, both maintaining eye contact. When they are finally naked facing the other, Dean notices the tiny bump protruding out of Jensens belly. A possesive growl escapes him, kneeling down in front of Jensens belly, pressing kisses onto the bump, whispering sweet words that even Jensen coudnt hear.

Jensen moaned softly as Dean proceeded to worship his bump. The act sparked desire up his spine, he wanted Dean now, "Dean fuck baby please".

Dean layed one more kiss on Jensens bump, his other hand reached for the lube. _It has been 3 week now since they last had sex_ , so Dean wanted in now and it seemed that Jensen was on board with the plan as he lay back on the bed, spreading his legs apart to reveal his sweet pink hole.

"Oh fuck Jen...you're gonna kill me one of these days", Dean grips the base of his cock hard as he watches Jensen stick two fingers into his own mouth, then opening himself up gently.

"Your too slow Dean...Hurry the fuck up", he moaned out as he fucked himself on his fingers.

A lube coated finger inserts itself beside Jensens. Dean kisses and nips at his thighs while they both loosen Jensens hole.

After a few minutes, Jensen pulls out his fingers, gripping Deans hand and pushing it away, "Dean im ready...please fuck me".

"Oh fuck baby...", Dean gasps out, coating his rock hard cock with lube.

He positions himself right at Jensens fluttering hole, pushing the head slowly past the first ring of muscle, both moan in pleasure, "nuhhh Jen".

Jensens hole must have a suction, as Deans whole cock gets greedily swallowed in, till his tight balls are the only part touching Jensens ass.

"Oh Dean...so big", Jensen cries out in pleasure, as he starts to move on Deans cock.

"Ohhhhh Jensen...fuck baby...so greedy for my cock huh?" Dean pants out thrusting gently into Jensen.

Dean than leans down capturing Jensens lips, pulling at it, creating a wet sound, before he dives in for more with tongue. Both moan loudly as Dean tongue fucks Jensen while moving his hips a little faster hearing and feeling his balls slap hard against Jensen.

The bed begins to creak loudly as they fuck. Dean leans up, bracing both hands on either side of Jensens waist, as he begins to deliver powerful thrusts. Jensen brings his legs up, gripping underneath the knees so he is well exposed. Dean growls loudly as the position makes his cock drive deeper into Jensen.

"Uhhh Dean...oh baby yeah", Jensen yells out as his cock twitches and pleasure builds due to Dean hitting his sweet spot with every powerful thrust.

"Oh fuck...oh Jen", Dean moans out loudly as he watches his cock drive into Jensen, his knot swelling ready to lock him to his partner.

Jensen reaches for his cock, stripping it, feeling his knot enlarged. There is white hot pleasure that is ripping through his body and before he knows it he is coming with a glutteral scream, "nuhhhhnnnn".

Dean plunges his cock in locking them, as Jensen starts to come with his back bowed, hole squeezing so hard on his knot, he begins seeing stars, coming hard and deep inside his lover.

After a few minutes, Dean reaches for a tissue, wiping Jensens come, before leaning down gently twisting them to lay on their side's.

Jensen places a leg above Deans hip, running his hand along Deans sweat soaked hair, "That was amazing". He smiles sweetly with half hooded eyes.

Dean chuckles softly, "shoudnt that be my line?"

Jensen rolls his eyes before they both lean in kissing sweetly, whispering soft words to each other as Dean rubs gently at Jensens baby bump.

_Both very happy right now, unaware of the trouble that's brewing._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you lovely readers think?..:)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen come to a decision on when to mate...:)
> 
> Jensen finds out about Alan...

Castiel ran towards the pack camp. He had already howled out for Jo, Samandriel and Kevin. He made his way directly to the pack alphas cabin. _Dean must be made aware  about the level of danger that lurks within the Winchester pack territory._

* * *

 

Dean was running a hand up and down his naked boyfriends back. Jensen snuggled into him, head on Deans chest, listening to the Alphas heartbeat. _Both were content and happy._

Deans gruff voice broke the silence, "Babe".

Jensen pushed himself up slightly so that he could glance properly at Dean who looked at him with adoration, making his cheeks turn light pink, answering, "yeah?" He carressed Deans cheek lovingly.

Dean smiled, grabbing the hand Jensen was running down his cheek and placing a sweet kiss on his palm making the other alpha giggle softly. " You're the most amazing person I have ever met...I was so lucky to have bumped into you on the fun day..". He smiled, "now here we are...in love...you carry my pup...God...I can't imagine my life without you now". He  lays another soft kiss on the wrist of the alpha.

Jensen feels butterflies in his belly at Deans words and affection, "I can't imagine my life without you Dean...I am so lucky to have met someone who accepts me for who I am". Jensen lowers his eyes to Deans chest as if shy, "for what I am".

Dean never wants Jensen to ever be afraid or vulnerable due to his unique and wonderful biology, _not with him ever_. He places a gentle finger under the other alphas chin, making the other alpha raise his head , without hesitation he softly spoke, "you are beautiful...In every single way...I am the lucky one here..to have met such a beautiful soul that I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with".

Jensen searches Deans face, and timidly asks, "what are you trying to say Dean?"

Dean licks at his own lips, "I am saying...Jensen if you would have me as yours forever...to be mated to an alpha who will forever spend the rest of his life making you and our pups happy...I ask if you would want to be part of the Winchester pack?", Dean swallowed nervously waiting for Jensens answer.

Without waiting Jensen lunged for Deans lips kissing him deeply before pulling away, both breathless, "Yes Dean...Yes I would love to be your mate...and I would love you to be my Alpha".

Dean kisses him again, passionately, he pulls away making Jensen whine softly. He chuckles softly running his thumb gently over Jensens soft plump bottom lip, "I'm so happy right now...thankyou...when would you like the mating to take place?" _Dean wanted Jensen to express his opinions._

Jensen linked his fingers through Deans, blushing slightly, "I was thinking about mating during your annual 'Moon run'...". He bites his lip shyly, glancing up at his alpha who was smiling back softly at him, "I hear that in your pack...alot of wolves mate then ...like it's tradition..do you think that's ok?"

Dean gave him a lopsided closed mouth grin, "I was actually thinking the same thing". He utters happily, "we will officially conduct our mating ceremony during the moon run".

"Great!", Jensen replies back, happiness swimming through him.

They both leaned in for a kiss, tongues dancing, mouths fused as if making love. Things were getting hot and heavy when someone knocked on Deans room door with urgency.

They broke apart, Dean huffed in annoyance as Jensen giggles. He retorts, "hold on were coming". He chuckles, "God that sounds dirty".

They both got dressed quickly. Dean opened the door to reveal his pack Epsilon and best friend Castiel. Dean immediately frowned at the worry written over Cas' face, "Cas...whats wrong?"

Castiel spared a glance at Jensen before he spoke low for only Dean to hear, "Dean...I need to talk to you about the intruder in our pack territory". He was careful not to mention Alan's name.

Dean had never mentioned Alan to Jensen yet. He hoped to avoid it because he never wanted Jensen to become fearful.

 But Dean was to mate Jensen later. He did not want to hide anything from his love. _He knew he had to tell him_. He looks at Jensen who was glancing at him curiously, he turned to Castiel and with finality said, "I want Jensen to be with me when we discuss the matter...he is to be my mate...I shall not hide anything from him".

Jensen fell more in love with the alpha. Dean smiles at him but Jensen can see the slight worry clouding his partners features.

Castiel nodded, "very well... let's go talk in your office alpha".

* * *

 

They both sat on the couch in Deans office. Dean placed a hand around Jensens back, pulling him towards him.

Castiel spoke not hiding anything, "I discovered a dead wolf in the territory...an omega...the wolf was mutilated and raped Alpha".

Dean sucked in a breath as Jensen gasped in shock. He turned to worried Dean,  he spoke shakily, "who could have done such a horrendous thing Dean?"

Dean averted Jensens eyes for a while, closing his  eyes, gripping Jensens hand, he rattled, "Alan Ackles".

Jensen felt fear grip him hard, he stood up abruptly, " Alan Ackles!". He shot a scared look at Dean, before shakily uttering,  "Mom".

"I have to warn mom".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos please 
> 
> Feedback....:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean promises to keep Jensen and his mom safe...
> 
> Gordon rapes an omega ...warning: starts out as consensual before it turns into non consensual....do not read if triggers you..
> 
> Kaitlin is taken to Winchester pack territory...

Dean immediately got up, seeing the distress painted on Jensen.

"Hey Jen...baby", Dean approached his panic ridden alpha. "Babe...please breath ok...calm down".

Jensens head snapped up, he raised his voice, "calm down?". He snipped,  "how can I calm down Dean when my apparently psycho father is out there somewhere! He might hurt my mom!".

Dean tried to soothe his partner by running his hands along his biceps, "Baby we will figure something out ok..I promise he won't hurt you or your mother".

"How Dean?!...how will you protect us huh?" Jensens eyes started to tear up, " I know he is here to finish what he should have done 30 years back...I know he is here to end my mother and me".

Dean growled and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, stating firmly, "he will never lay a damn finger on you or your mother!...not whilst I'm around".

Dean felt Jensens trembling start to receed. Dean fixes his lover with a determined dominant look, firmly stating,  "I will have you and your mother come and stay here in pack lands. You will both stay with us until we find that rotten alpha and eliminate him".

Jensens wolf preened. His wolf succumbing to his alphas order, "Yes alpha".

Dean leaned in kissing Jensens lips softly, "good".

Dean than adresses his best friend,  "Cas...take Bobby...go bring Kaitin to the pack territory...tell her Jensen requests her presence, that it is an emergency".

Castiel nods, "Yes Alpha". The Epsilon strides away with speed ready to carry out his orders.

* * *

 

"Oh yes...oh Gordon!", the omega moans out loud as the alpha rams his thick black cock into her dripping wet pussy.

He slaps her ass hard as he lands powerful thrusts. "Ohhh yeah fuck...you fucking omega bitch...yeah take that cock and knot".

She begins to come hard on his cock, making him growl out loud, biting hard into her neck, she begins to moan uncontrollably, "uhhhnnn fuck Gordon". More of her slick squirts out.

Her pussy is very wet, a squelching sound is heard. His balls slaps harder against her tight cunt. _He wants to fuck deeper_. He pulls out, turning her around abruptly, pushing her thighs apart roughly, shoving his whole cock back in, she screams as he fucks her hard, ramming his knot deeper into her, "uhhhhh yeah fucken take it bitch!" He pins her down forcefully, preventing her from escaping him as he continues to fuck in hard.

"Gordon stop!", she yells out but he refuses to acknowledge her tears and pain.

He thrusts his knot harder and deeper, feeling more liquid pour out, making the omega yell in pain, "scream all you want omega bitch!...no one will help you...this is your true place....where your cunt should be taking cock after cock!".

He bites down hard on her dark nipples, making her squirm and shout, as he continues to fuck through her wet hole. He feels his balls draw up in pleasure before he presses down hard, coming deep in her cunt.

Without waiting for his knot to deflat he pulls out, tearing her up more, making her cry out in pain. His cock covered in slick and blood. He laughs at the omega before him, glancing up at the other alphas stroking their cocks, "Next".

He hears the omega start to cry out in pain as another alpha buries their cock in her.

* * *

 

Kaitlin was busy in her kitchen making pies when she heard a knock on the door. It seemed urgent. _Hmm who could that be?_

She opened the door a little, seeing two handsome man standing before her, one had a gruff beard and trucker hat and the other had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, "Yes how may I help you gentlemen?"

"Hello Mrs. Ackles...my name is Castiel and this is Bobby",  Cas points at the older man. "We have been instructed by Dean and your son Jensen that you be brought immediately to the Winchester Pack camp...a concerning situation has come up".

Kaitlins heartbeat started to pick up. _It must be something serious if Jensen had asked to bring his mother to the pack lands._ She knew Jensen was with Dean because he wanted to inform the alpha of the pup he carried. "Um ok?"

"Ma'am", Bobby called out. "We need to leave now...the sooner the better".

Kaitlin nodded and emphasised,  "ok just let me pack a few things". Kaitlin packed her clothes and the pies she had made before heading off with Bobby and Castiel.

' _Damn Winchesters'!_  Alan watched with rage, seeing Kailtin being driven off to the pack territory. _Things were gonna be quite complicated_.

However, he will stop at nothing to have the bitch, runt and his abomination dead. With that promise he disappeared into the shadows.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlin finds out about Alan...
> 
> Castiel and Bobby find Alan Ackles hideout....

Jensen heard the rumble of a car. _His mother had arrived._  He ran as fast as he could outside, pulling his mother into a crushing hug.

"Oh mom. I'm so happy that you're here", he rasped out.

Kaitlin frowned at the way her son was behaving. "Its ok sweetheart...momma's here", she pat her son softly on his back.

Dean watched as his boyfriend embraced his mother, trembling. He hated that Jensen felt vulnerable right now. _He wanted to rip something apart, preferably the head of Alan Ackles._ He shoved his hands in his pocket watching quietly.

Kaitlin pulled away, running her hand along Jensens forehead. Her eyes traced his face, seeing dried tear tracks and red rimmed eyes. "What happened baby...what's going on?"

Jensen stepped back looking afraid and uncertain.  "Mom", he spoke quietly but paused as he felt his alphas warm hand grip his, making him snap his eyes to his boyfriend's warm ones.

Kaitlin looked between the two, eyebrows raised in a questioning look. Also a hint of ammusement behind the sweet display of affection.

Jensen felt settled, thanks to his boyfriend, "mom..this is Dean, my Alpha, ....um maybe we should talk inside Deans cabin?"

Kaitlin was getting impatient. She spoke a little firm, "no Jensen...here is fine....I want to know why I am being brought here...plus most importantly I want to know why my baby is upset?"

Dean spoke up, "Mrs. Ackles if I may?" He continues after seeing her nod, "the reason why Jensen and I have brought you here is for your safety".

Kaitlin narrows her eyes, confusion displayed on her delicate features. Jensen jumps in, "Mom there is a certain notorious wolf pack that has invaded the Winchester pack territory...they still haven't been found yet....they have killed an omega, possibly as a warning".

Then came the question Jensen dreaded to hear.

"Who?...who does this wolf pack belong too?" Kaitlin enquired looking distraught.

Jensen felt a tear slip down his cheek, "Alan Ackles...the wolf pack belongs to Alan Ackles".

Kaitlin gasped, clasping both hands to her chest. Fear and worry took over her being as memories from 30 years back resurfaced, tears started to stream down her face as she thought of her baby. "Oh Jensen". Her body trembled as he glanced up at her teary eyed son, "Oh baby...what do we do?"

Jensen seeing his mother's panic, grabbed at her hands, pleading, "mom...Dean will take care of us....until they have captured him...my alpha will keep us safe". He kissed her hands.

Kaitlin took a deep breath, she needed to be strong, "ok baby". she looks at Dean who nods at her with a small smile.

"I promise Mrs. Ackles, you, your son and my son-", he places a gentle hand on Jensens bump. "are gonna be very well protected here".

Kaitlin sees the love radiating off of Dean and Jensen. _They were meant to be_. She knew without a doubt the pack alpha would keep his word.

* * *

"Castiel", Bobby telepathically called to the Epsilon.

They were both in their wolf forms, communicating through reading each others thoughts.

"Yes Zeta?", Castiel answered looking at the older wolf.

"I see a camp up ahead", Bobby nods his head, indicating to where he means.

It was an area where the trees were very thick, and the green of nature mostly covered the camp, explaining why it was hard to locate the intruding pack.

Castiel nods, they crouch down creeping slowly on their bellies towards the camp, stopping at a distance where they will be able to see clearly.

"I have located Alan Ackles", Castiel informs Bobby, who squints at where the blue eyed man is indicating.

The Alpha has an omega riding his cock.

The alpha has his head thrown back in ecstasy as he continues to fuck up into the unknown omega.

"We must inform Dean of their location", Bobby narrows his eyes.

 

* * *

Jensen and Dean collapse beside each other after their love making. Jensen breathes out, "wow".

"Yeah wow", Dean chuckles breathlessly.

Now that they have started to engage in sex, _it's kinda hard to stop_. They had waited so long and now they can't get enough of each other.

After a few minutes of silence, once their breathings settled, Dean asked, "do you think your mom likes me?".

Jensen shot up, eyeing his alpha, "hey...yeah she likes you ok!"

"How do you know?", Dean questions leaning his head against Jensens palm that was running along his cheek,  seeing the soft look Jensen gave him.

"Trust me Dean...she likes you", Jensen reasures with a lopsided closed mouth grin. "If she didn't than you would know".

"Well that's comforting", Dean chuckles.

Jensen giggles leaning in to plant a kiss right on his alphas sweet lips. _He knows everything will be fine._ He trusts his alpha.

They cuddle, Dean being the big spoon, palm flat against Jensens baby bump, both dozing off to sleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback please :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos pretty please...xoxo!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to take down Alan...
> 
> Alan and Gordon plot on when to destroy Jensen, his mother and the Winchester pack...
> 
> Kaitlin and Jensen have a mother son moment....
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER...

Dean had just gotten out of bed, leaving Jensen to sleep in. His boyfriend and soon to be mate looks so comfortable and warm.

He made his way to the kitchen where he was met with his father and the pack Zeta Bobby Singer. They looked to be in deep conversation. Both heads snapped up as soon as they saw him.

"Goodmorning...everything alright?", Dean asked curious, gazing back and forth between his dad and Bobby.

John cleared his throat, "Son Castiel and Bobby have found the hideout of Alan Ackles pack".

Deans eyes went owlish, "oh wow...job well done bobby".

The Zeta nodded in acknowledgment, speaking, "what are your orders alpha?"

Dean did not waste anytime replying, "we must deal with the intruders as soon as possible...and drive the rest of the pack out of our territory". Deans tone dropped dangerously low, "I want Alan Ackles punished for the crimes he has committed".

John confirmed in a stern voice, "you are right son!...He is not a good wolf....countless others have suffered because of him".

Bobby stood up, chest out, "very well....when do we strike alpha?"

Dean balled his fists by his side, "tonight...we will attack tonight."

John, Bobby and Dean then came together to work on a plan.

* * *

 

"Alpha...when are we gonna strike?", Gordon exclaimed. "We should not delay".

Alan stood to his full height, " we will strike when they have their annual Moon run...we will catch them off guard".

Gordon smirked, "good idea Alpha..even they have not located where we are...bloody dumb shits".

Alan laughed an evil laugh, "Yes they will be very much suprised..and I will crush that runts child in his belly...while his alpha watches". He threw his head back laughing, "than I will make Dean watch me kill his mate....I will make him watch me peel his skin off".

Gordon laughs, "we will end the Winchester pack and claim this land as ours".

Alan turns to him fixing him with a smirk, "If you help me achieve this Gordon..than I will let you fuck any omega you come across...maybe starting with Johns wife".

Gordon grinned evil, "and you will get to rape the bitch and tear her to peices".

Alan nods, "I will destroy that bitch and everything she loves".

* * *

 

"Hey mom", Jensen hugged Kaitlin. "You ok?"

"Oh baby...just thinking", Kaitlin runs her hand through his hair as Jensen places his head on her lap.

"Mmmmmm..feels good mom", he looks up at his smiling mom. "Don't worry too much mom please...I am sure my Alpha will keep us safe".

Kaitlin looks fondly at her son, "You love him so much huh?"

Jensen smiles shyly blushing, "Yes mom, I really do".

"Well Im happy for you sweetheart", Kaitlin replies. "Im sure your alpha will make you and your pup happy".

"I'm sure he will mom", he says back, running a hand gently on his baby bump. _'Don't worry papa will keep you safe'._

* * *

"Alpha the plans are set", Castiel informs Dean.

"Good...now We wait for nightfall...and this time I'm coming on the hunt.", Dean said with finality. "Alan is mine".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...yay...Looks like Dean is done waiting...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please..xoxo!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says farewell to his family....some feels :(

Mary, Jensen and the rest of the pack where gathered in the pack hall, surrounding Dean. The pack Alpha was going to take down Alan Ackles come nightfall.

Mary knew Dean followed tradition, opting to fight at night as it was the way and custom of the pack. _Fighting or killing is a vicious act that must be only done at night._

Mary was proud of her son, but she didn't want him to ever fight with other wolves. It was risky and ends in death. Losing her son would be painful. She looked at John seeing a weary look on the former Alphas face. She knew her husband was feeling the same. She wanted to know what this plan entailed.

"Dean tell me of this plan?", Mary authorised. She was still very much respected in the pack and her word was not to be taken lightly.

Dean swallowed, "mom...I will demand a fight to the death with the intruding packs alpha, Alan".

Mary stood up firmly saying, "No...no Dean...you will not do that...find another way!".

Dean fires back, "There is no other way mom...to ensure countless lives are spared on both sides...I will fight the Alpha, one on one,....if he is killed than his pack will be given a choice to join ours or leave the Winchester pack territory".

Jensen who had been watching the exchange quietly with dread and fear for his mate decided to intervene, "And what if you don't win Dean?...what happens then?...what happens to the Winchester Pack?". Jensens voice finally breaks, "what happens to the pup and I?....I can't lose you Dean".

Dean walked over to his concerned teary eyed soon to be mate, engulfing him in a hug. "If I do not come out victorious-". Dean swallows gazing into his lovers eyes, "than before Alan's pack invades the camp...my father will have all of you taken someplace safe so that Alan will never find you".

Jensen shakes his head furiously from side to side, pleading as more tears ran down his cheek, "No Dean!...your mom is right...please there has to be another way..please".

Dean wipes tenderly at his tears, "Baby I am pack Alpha...this is my duty...to protect my pack...my mate and my pup...Jensen no matter what happens...know that I have always loved you..and I will always be with you and our pup...look in on you both from time to time...Jen...if I don't do this than many will suffer". Dean places a soft sweet kiss on his alphas lips while his hand caresses his lovers bump, tears flowing down his face, "It is my responsibility....I need you to be strong...for me and the pup...please baby".

Jensen knew that he had to let his alpha fulfill his role and protect the pack, keep it safe from his murderous father. He knows Dean will do anything to protect his family. He is a truely noble Alpha.

He closes his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before peering into his lovers eyes, "Ok Dean....but know this...I will be waiting for you....because you will come back to me...you will come back to our pup...I have faith...and I love you". He plants a passionate kiss on his alphas lips.

Dean hugged Jensen tight never wanting to let go, he drops to his knees laying a soft kiss on Jensens bump, mumbling quietly, "be a good boy/girl to papa...daddy will be back soon...I promise". He spends sometime mumbling sweet nothings to his growing pup.

He gets up giving Jensen one final kiss, "I love you".

"Love you too Dean...my Alpha", Jensen gives a watery smile, running his hand down the side of Deans face. Dean kisses his palm.

Dean than turns to his parents who have matching looks, tears running down their faces, he walks over to his mum, who gives him a big hug, "I love you so much baby...I am so proud of the man you have become". She kisses his cheek as she pulls away.

He turns to his father, John doesn't wait as he grabs his son, pulling him towards him. "I love you son...but you come back to me you hear", he says as if giving an order . Dean nods back before turning to his brother Sam.

Sam jumps into his arms, making Dean give a watery chuckle, "I love you bitch". Sam gives him a shaky smile.

Dean fixes his brother a soft gaze, "you take care of our family ok".

Sam wipes his tears with his hand, "I will Dean...I promise...I love you big bro".

"I love you too Sammy".

Kaitlin stands watching. Oh how her heart broke seeing Dean have to leave Jensen. She hopes that Dean succeeds in his battle for good. Her son and the pup need their alpha. Dean was indeed very brave and will be a wonderful mate to her son. She walks over to Dean, he looks up at her with a smile, "Mrs Ackles". He acknowledges.

"Please call me mom", she smiles running a hand down his face. "You come back for my boy you hear?".

"Yes ma'am", Dean replys before he is engulfed in his new mom's arms.

"Alpha, it's time", Castiel speaks up, looking out at the night sky.

"Very well". Dean says shakily, turning one more time, eyes on Jensen, giving him one last hug, "I love you both baby". Jensen repeats ' _I love you_ ' to him before he is turning and walking towards the wolves who will be accompanying him.

Dean spares a last glance at his broken hearted family, keeping his eyes a little longer on his soon to be mate. He than takes a deep breath before he morphs into a hugh grey wolf. He swears he hears Jensen gasp.

As his soldiers stand by him , Dean gives one final howl before they run off into the trees, following their alphas lead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Alpha against Alpha..
> 
> Warning: wolf fight so there will be mentions of blood...and violence..please don't read if you will get triggered

Dean, Jo, Bobby, Castiel, Samandriel, Kevin and another 10 soldier wolves formed a circle around Alan Ackles Pack. Than Dean lifts his head up, giving a loud howl, all the other members joined in.

* * *

Alan runs out of his tent as soon as he hears the howl, Gordon and the other pack members joining him. All turned, where they stood, in a 360 circle as the howls vibrated from all direction _s. They were surrounded_.

The type of howl was only performed when an alpha from a rival pack challenges another alpha.

"The boy is stupid", Alan smirks at Gordon. "If he challenges me, he will lose ..I am a better fighter than he...I have had years of experience".

Gordon gives out a bitter laugh, "What will your response be Alpha?...Will you accept his challenge?"

Alan bites out, "I will!...because I know I will kill the young foolish Alpha...I will end him...he made a really bad move coming here...and I will make him realise that...when I tear his throat ".  He turns to the Gordon, "signal the howl that will tell him I have accepted his challenge".

Gordon nods before transforming into a wolf, standing firm and howling out.

* * *

 

Dean looks from Bobby to Castiel, speaking telepathically, "Its time".

Dean leads as his pack follows, Bobby and Castiel on either side of him. They form protection for the Alpha in case the challenged Alpha does not stick to the agreement.

They all make their way to the middle of the camp. It is a small clearing where they come face to face with Alan standing tall, eyes focused narrowedly on Dean. He speaks teasingly, "well...finally I get to meet the Winchester Pack Alpha....I have to say I was expecting more..but...well anyway..how is that runt of mine been for you?..he bend down for you good?"

Dean snarls, scratching his paws along the dirt, signalling that he wants to get down to business now.

"Very well Dean...prepare to meet your doom", Alan growls out, morphing into a red wolf the same size as Deans grey wolf.

All the pack encircled them. Deans pack on half the side while Alan's on the other in wolf form. They stood quietly watching the Alphas who would fight soon.

Dean and Alan started to circle each other. Gazes locked on the other, snarling and showing their hugh canines. Without further thought, they both lunged at each other and the great battle of Alpha against Alpha began.

They both clawed and bit at the other. Raising up on their hind quaters as they clashed hard, aiming for throats. Alan was suprised at the strength of this young wolf, so he decided to play dirty by taunting the other Alpha tellepathically, "I will rape your bitch of an Alpha... carve your pup out of his belly and make him watch me eat it".

Dean got distracted, so Alan bit at his thigh. Dean howled, collapsing onto the ground. Alan had Dean on his back now, he aimed for the Alphas neck, biting hard, making the Alpha below him cry out in pain.

Deans eyes started to close as Alan clamped down harder. Things were starting to get blurry. He was about to give in to the darkness when his lovers voice sounded in his head, "Dean come back to me....come back for our pup".

Suddenly renewed strength flooded Dean, and he pushed at Alan with the paws of his feet, flipping the alpha off him. They both got up immediately, bleeding and snarling at the other. Dean limped his way around Alan both circling the other again.

Then Alan makes the first move aiming for another killing bite, right for Deans jagular, but the other Alpha dodged the bite. Alan caught off guard before he felt Dean clamp his sharp canines straight through his neck, puncturing the jagular vein. With that Dean whipped his head from side to side, until Alan Ackles wolf was limp and no more.

He detached his jaw, throwing his head back and howling out in victory above the dead carcass. Gordon suddenly leaped for him but was taken down by Castiel who ripped his throat with one forceful bite. 

The fight was over. Alan Ackles is finally dead.

* * *

 

Jensen and the rest of the remaining Winchester pack were all crowded in Deans cabin. All waited anxiously, hoping for their pack members safe return.

It has been over five hours since Dean and the other soldier wolves left. Jensen was starting to feel fear, dread and worry for his Alpha. He ran a hand gently along his baby bump. Suddenly the others perked up in alert as they sensed wolves were approaching.

Mary, John, Kaitlin and Sam all stood with Jensen and the pack members, looking at the door. After a few seconds it burst open and in came a very naked, bloody Dean who was limping unsteadily towards his mate.

Jensen was still frozen in shock, but that started to clear up. "Jensen", Dean croaked out, before he collapsed into his lovers arms.

Jensen held him sitting on the floor, kissing his mates forehead, while running a hand through his lovers hair, Jensen sobbed, "you're safe Dean...baby I'm here".

John called out _'we need the doctor...get the doc here ASAP'._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a little sweet adorable time speaking to his pup...
> 
> THE MOON RUN IS HERE....*hint hint*
> 
> Smut in this chapter.... ;)

**A MONTH LATER**

Jensen is asleep when he feels someone touch his belly. He knew it was Dean when the Alpha started to speak. He lay pretending to be asleep as he listened to his lover.

"Hey little one", Dean whispered so as not to wake his mate up. "Its daddy".

Jensen smiled softly, his alpha was adorable. He would do this many times when he thought Jensen was asleep.

"So....tell me how ya doing today?", Deans hand caresses Jensens almost 2 month baby bump. "I missed you so much...You know when I went into town to see the mayor...I wanted to run straight back home". He layed a gentle kiss on the the bump. "I love you my little minno...I can't wait to hold you in my arms".

Jensen runs a hand through Deans hair scatching his scalp lightly making the Alpha groan softly. "We love you too Dean".

* * *

It was finally the day of the 'moon run'. It was the day Dean and Jensen were eagerly waiting for. _The day they were to mate._

The day time was bustling with activity but when night approached, every pack member waited for their alpha to signal the beginning of the moon run.

Dean stood with Jensen along the pack rock. The pack members gathered around them. He spoke in a loud voice, "now comes the time of the year we have all been waiting for".

The pack members all roar out in happiness. Dean puts a hand up silencing them, " tonight is the night we let our wolves roam free...the night we claim our mates....and hopefully if both mates wish to... put pups in ones belly". Dean receives a cheer from the alphas.

"Please enjoy the night...but I caution pack members to abide by the laws that make our pack great...or there will be payment for your wrong doings". 

Everyone except for Dean and Jensen changed into their wolves howling out loud into the night sky, at the full moon. Jensen looks on in awe, fascinated by the display. He looks at his alpha who is returning his gaze with a smile. "Shall we?", Dean asks.

Jensen smiles nodding, he closes his eyes focusing on the transformation. Once he is done, he looks at Dean and sees the Alpha in his wolf form approach him slowly, looking at him in awe. He knows this is the first time Dean sees him like this, and he jerks slightly when Dean speaks to him, sounding in his head, "God Jen...your wolf is beautiful ". Dean licks at his muzzle, "Ready baby?"

"Yeah", with that Jensen throws head back and howls a beautiful howl that the pack acknowledges howling back.

Than the pack clears a path for their pack Alpha to walk through with his soon to be mate. As soon as he reached the front of the pack, he spares a glance at Jensen before he lifts his head one final time giving a massive alpha howl. He runs forward, his alpha and pack following him.

Jensen loves the breeze that ruffles his fur, he loves the twigs and leaves that crunch underneath his paw, his wolf excited and happy. He sees Dean, and runs past his alpha, he hears a growl and the chase is on. Jensen runs for a good 15 mins, until he reaches a small clearing, there is a small creek, water flowing down the rocks, the beautiful sound of water making him feel alive. There are massive rocks everywhere and a tiny pool in between. _This is the place_.

He transforms into a human before Dean can reach him, standing naked on the rock. He hears twigs and branches creaking as Dean approaches. He looks up at his alpha, giving a seductive smile, "come mate me alpha".  He saunters off slipping into the warm natural pool.

Deans loins stir as sees Jensen naked. When he hears Jensen say ' _mate me',_ he growls immediately transforming . His cock rock hard. What drives him more crazy is seeing Jensens wet skin as he glides through the water, stroking his cock slow, giving out pleasurable moans.

"Uhhnnn Dean...please alpha".

With that Dean doesn't waste any time as he enters the pool. A predatory look he gives Jensen. Both their eyes are filled with lust and love. Dean attaches his front to Jensens, pulling his hand off, replacing it with his. He lands Jensen a fitlhy wet kiss, tongues entangle as they moan into each others mouths. It's so magical because the only light is coming from the full moon.

"Oh Jen...baby I want you now", he kisses along Jensens neck.

"Oh Dean..please alpha...take me", Jensen cries out in pleasure, gripping Deans shoulders hard.

Dean places his hand under Jensens thighs hoisting him up, Jensen wraps his legs around Deans waist. They kiss, tongue fucking as Dean runs a finger around Jensens hole. He pushes his digit in feeling the hole swallow his finger in. "Christ Jen..you still loose baby".

"Oh yes Dean...uhhhnnñn...baby put your cock in me", Jensen yells out in ecstacy. Dean had been waiting for this moment so long, he complies. He pulls his finger out, lining his cock right along Jensens loose pucker before he enters his lover in one swift move. Both howl out in pleasure shaking.

Dean knows they both won't last long. Both their knots were engorged just about ready to release. Dean starts fucking at a slow pace, "ohhhh Dean...yes...yes...harder baby".

Dean sits himself on a flat rock, that is in the water. He grips Jensens hips tight before he fucks up hard, Jensen returns downward thrusts. "Uhhh yeah Dean....fuck!", he runs his hips in a circle.

"Oh fuck baby....yeah...feel my knot baby", Dean aims his thrusts right on Jensens prostate. The water making a sloshing sound around them as they lose themselves in each other. Kissing and fucking hard. Jensen throws his head back and moans out, "fuck...oh baby yes....tie me to you...please bite me Dean".

With that Dean loses it locking his knot Deep inside Jensen, he howls loudly before he sinks his elongated canines into Jensens neck, making Jensen throw his head back as he comes over and over into the water, feeling Dean fill his seed deep into him. "Ohhh Dean....uhhhnnn...Alpha!"

Dean closes his eyes as electric pleasure runs through him. He feels like he is finally one with Jensen. He detaches his canines, licking and kissing at the bite. He grabs onto Jensens head making his mate look at him, he whispers, "I love you so much....my mate".

"I love you too Dean....my Alpha...my mate", he heaves out breathless, looking lovingly at his mate. Jensen finally feels complete.

_The alpha mates hold on to each other kissing and whispering sweet words under the light of the moon._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen find out the sex of their child...
> 
> And suprise pairing ...SASTIEL SMUT ;)
> 
> Gender Reveal to the Winchester Pack family... :)
> 
> NOTE: WOLF PREGNANCY IS SHORTER...SO I'M GONNA SAY ON THE 5 MONTH MARK IS WHEN JENSEN IS DUE...INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 9 MONTHS...I'M TRYING TO KEEP AS CLOSE TO WOLF DYNAMICS AS I CAN :) :)...Enjoy...

**A MONTH & ONE WEEK LATER**

Jensen was gonna go through an ultrasound exam today. His mate and he were very excited. _Why?_ Because today is the day they get to find out the sex of their child. They wanted to both be prepared for when the time comes to welcome their baby into the world, so knowing the sex was a plus. 

Dean was holding onto Jensens hand as the doctor moved the wand over his protuding belly, eyes both fixed on the screen. "Hmmm...ok...theres the baby's hand, and there is its little feet....and aha what I was looking for", he turns to the mates who were smiling, showing eagerness. "So you ready to know the sex?"

"Yes!", they both answered enthusiastically.

"Ok...congratulations", he waits a few seconds longer seeing Dean bounce on his heels impatiently."You're having a boy!"

"Oh baby...oh my God...you're giving me a son", Dean says with a watery voice. Jensen smiling right back at him with tears of joy running down his face.

"Dean we're gonna have a baby boy", Jensen beams.

Dean leans down and locks his lips to Jensens sharing a loving, sweet tender kiss. "Thankyou", Dean whispers kissing his forehead softly.

Meanwhile the doctor prints out the image, turning to Dean, "here ya go alpha...there's a pic of your boy".

Dean takes the picture, looking at it lovingly. "Hello son", he kisses the photo tenderly. "We'll see you in another 2 months time".

Jensen sits up running his hand down his alphas bicep pulling him in for a hug. He felt comfort in the smell of his mate, "Looks like we have to tell the folks and everyone else aye?"

Dean chuckles softly glancing at the picture again, "Man I can imagine how their reactions would be?"

* * *

 

"Oh Castiel!....yes uhhhhnnn", Sam moans out, pushing back meeting his alphas thrust. Sam and Castiel mated during the moon run. Both were Alphas.

"Ahhhh fuck Sam...ohhhhh", He rams his big thick cock repeatedly into Sam, grabbing hard at his hips, his balls slapping hard against his mates firm ass.

"Oh yeah baby...fuck me alpha", Sam grabs onto the headboard tight as Castiel thrusts drive him forward. He may be bigger than his alpha, but Cas was more powerful than he.

Cas teasingly rotates his hips in a circle while keeping himself buried deep inside his mate. Both breathing heavily, sweating like they were under the shower. The room smelling of sex.

Castiel runs his hand slowly up Sams spine, making the other Alpha keen, as he presses the head of his cock right on sams sweet spot.

"Oh fuuuucckkk Sam", Castiel throws his head back as Sam plays dirty clenching his sweet pink hole, making it flutter on his mates thick cock. "Ahhh...ahhhh", Castiel cries out as he starts to move his cock in and out of Sams tightly clenched hole.

"Uh uh uh uh", Sam chants out, as Castiel speeds up nailing his prostate with every thrust. Castiel slips a hand onto Sams chest, hoisting him up, now back to chest.

"Ohhh Sam...oh Sam.", as the position makes Castiel sink in deeper. He fucks up into his mate as Sam throws his head back, resting on his shoulder, a hand jerking his hard cock while the other is braced against the wall.

"Ohhhh baby...yeah", Sam strips his cock faster, feeling his alphas cock prode him good. "Ahhh yeah...right there".

Castiel sucks on Sams shoulder that already has alot of marks from their previous lovemaking. "Mmmmmm", he moans.

Castiels knees are getting sore now, so he pulls out, Sam whines. He stands on the bed pulling Sam up with him. He growls into Sams ear, "put both your hands on the wall in front of you". Sam complies. He puts a hand on the wall beside Sams, another he grips the alphas hips tight, spitting onto the hole before he plunges in hard and fast.

"Ohhhh Cas...yessss Alpha", Sam was in pure bliss as he felt his knot start to swell. He thought he would be coming untouched when he felt cas hand that was on the wall begin stripping his cock. And that was it, his knot popped and he screamed in pure pleasure as his release shot onto the wall and his chest.

Castiel couldn't hold it as he felt Sams hole squeeze his cock good. He locked himself deep within his mate before he came deep and hard, "uhhhhhhh Sam baby....fuuuck".

Both Alphas just held on happily, both filled with love for the other.

* * *

 

"Hey everyone...thanks for coming to the gender reveal", Dean greets the pack members. They were all eagerly waiting for their alpha to reveal the sex of their baby. They would reveal by opening the box in front of them, and the color of the balloons that will rise out will answer the question on all the wolves minds. _It was Deans sappy idea._

Dean glanced at Jensen who was standing next to him, than at John and Mary, who had their ' _Christmas has come early'_ face on eagerly waiting. "Ok here goes....and we are having....", he opens the box and out come several blue balloons, "A boy".

There were cheers and congratulations being thrown from all directions. Mary and John were hugging both of them tightly while Dean could hear Sam shouting "Yes I'm going to have a nephew".

Kaitlin then approached Jensen, who hugged his mom tightly, his voice watery, "You're gonna have a grandson mom". She knew why he was emotional right now.

"Yes baby....I am gonna be a grandmother to a sweet little boy", she kisses him on the cheek wiping his happy tears. "I love you baby...and congratulations to you both". She pulls Dean in giving him a hug, "you will both be amazing parents".

"Thankyou mom", Dean smiles at her, wrapping an arm around his happy mate, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I love you both baby", as he runs his free hand down Jensens showing bump.

Jensen smiles lovingly back, "We love you too Dean".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN HAS A SURPRISE FOR JENSEN...
> 
> SAM AND CASTIEL FIND OUT SOMETHING...;)
> 
> JENSENS WATER BREAKS....

**FOUR MONTHS AND THREE WEEKS PREGNANT**

"Hey baby", Dean wraps his arms around Jensens waist from behind. He massages Jensens round belly, placing a soft kiss under his ear.

Jensen hums as he leans back onto his alphas chest, placing both hands atop his alphas. "Mmmm...our pup loves it when you rub my tummy...he is very active...ohhhhh there's the kick".

Dean smiles softly, trying to soothe the spot where his son kicked,  "I want to show you something if you're not too busy?"

Jensen hums,  enjoying the comfort of his mates warm body. Dean chuckles, "baby....come on?"

Jensen huffs out, turning around in Deans arms and pouting, "I was enjoying that".

Dean laughs lightly. _His mate was adorable._  He kisses his mates pout, making the other smile and steps to the side, wrapping a hand around Jensens shoulder, before leading him forward, "come on...I gaurantee you'll love this".

Dean leads Jensen up the stairs and approaching the room beside theirs. They stood outside the door, Dean smiles at Jensen, his hand was on the door knob, "Ready?"

"Yeah", Jensen looked at him curiously, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

Dean turned the knob, and Jensens eyes almost popped out of his sockets as his mouth hung open at what he saw. Dean walked in, as he followed, "Tada...how do you like the room?...made it especially for our son".

Jensen swallowed looking around at the beautiful room. The walls were lemon yellow, the ceiling was white and on it were glow in the dark moon and stars, the window had beautiful lime colored curtains, there was a changing table, shelves stocked with baby supplies, there was a hand made wooden wardrobe which when he pulled open revealed their son's tiny clothing they had purchased together, the light blue carpet was so soft you could practically fall asleep on it. There were toys and plushies stocked everywhere but what captured Jensens eye was located in the right hand corner of the room. There stood a hand crafted wooden crib. It had images of wolves carved into the wood, and the name of their son carved into a tiny part of the crib.

Jensen turned to Dean with tears in his eyes. Dean smiles softly, "well do you like it?" The only response he got was Jensen hugging him while sniffling into his shoulder, nodding. "Hey now", Dean kissed his mates head softly, running his hand up and down his back soothingly.

Jensen looked at Dean lovingly, he jokingly said, "Now I know what you've been up to these past two months". He pinches his mates side playfully before wrapping both hands around Deans neck, "I love it".

Both mates just kiss tenderly, standing in the room their pup would occupy in another two weeks time.

* * *

**DURING THE REVEALING OF BABY'S ROOM**

"CASTIEL!!", Sam yelled out, while standing in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test.

Castiel appeared, heaving, out of breath, "Sam I got here as fast as I could...what's wrong baby?"

"You dumb fuck...you made me pregnant!", Sam yelled out, throwing the pregnancy test at Castiel.

Castiels eyes were wide like saucers, everything was quiet for a short while before a wide smile made its way onto his face, "You and Jensen are the same...oh my...we're going to have a baby!".

Meanwhile Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind, "that's all you gotta say?!" Sam giving him a bitchface while crossing his arms tightly across his chest, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Sam in my defense...I didn't know that you could get pregnant..and I think neither did you", Castiel approached him grabbing at his hands, kissing them. "But baby...I don't care...we're going to have a baby....a little mini me and you....now isn't that something?"

Sam tried to stay stubborn but he coudnt as a smile made his way onto his face, "We are going to have a baby". He launched himself into Castiels arms.

As soon as, both the alphas went around to annouce that they were expecting a baby. _A news that the pack welcomed happily._

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jensen was putting the dirty clothes into the washing machine when he felt something wet making its way down his legs, then a sudden pain started from his back to his belly, ' _shit his water just broke and he was having contractions_ '. He yelled out for his mate as he clutches his belly, "DEAN!"

Not a second later Dean came running, "Jensen what's wrong?...baby what's wrong?" He held into his mate.

"THE BABY'S COMING!", Jensen cries out.

_They needed to get to the docs clinic fast'_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> The Sastiel pregnancy is due to request of some of my lovely readers...so suprise :)...I hope you happy :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please....xoxo!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU FINALLY GET TO FIND OUT BABY'S NAME : D
> 
> YAY DADDY DEAN AND PAPA JENSEN TIME...
> 
> DEAN WELCOMES HIS SON TO THE WINCHESTER PACK...
> 
> WARNING FOR CUTENESS :) :) :)
> 
> NOTE: I SKIPPED THE BIRTHING PROCESS, I WANTED TO GET RIGHT TO THE CUTENESS :)

**5 HOURS LATER**

Mary, John, Kaitlin, Sam and Castiel are all waiting in the visitors room, when the doc makes his way over to them. They all get up at once, heading for him.

"Well doc how did it go?" Sam asked.

The doc puts up his hand, getting them to be silent. He smiles, "they are ready for you to go meet the baby".

They all looked excited rushing towards the door of Jensens room.

* * *

Dean was huddled near Jensen who held their baby boy. The nurse had dressed their son in a white onesie and he was wrapped snuggly in a light blue soft blankie.

Both new parents looked on, as their baby looked right back at them. He had a little blonde hair, his eyes were emerald green. He definitely had Jensens nose and Deans smile. He was making little baby noises as if wanting to speak to his parents.

"He is beautiful Jen...my God we did good", Dean smiles softly, kissing Jensens head softly. He chuckled as his son grabbed onto his index finger. "Aren't you a tough little fella huh?"

Jensen fell in love the moment he held his son in his arms. He lets tears slip down his face. This was all he ever wanted. He thought of his son Nathan and the tragedy of his death. He had learned to accept slowly. But he never fully got over the grief. Who would? Now, he looked down at this angel he craddled in his arms. _He was perfect._ He finally had a family. A family that loved him for him.

The door creaked open, making the two alphas look up smiling as Mary, Kaitlin, John, Sam and Castiel entered.

"Dean...babe here", Jensen gently passed their son into Deans arms. The alpha held him snuggly. He looked up at the smiling individuals.

"Guys...Jen and I would like you to meet our firstborn son...Thane Abel Winchester", Dean announced proudly. Everyone all ' _awwwwwed_ ', as the baby made a little sound, wagging his little fists.

Dean chuckles softly, walking over to Kaitlin. "I think you should be the first to hold him mom", he smiles softly at a teary eyed Kaitlin, who welcomed her grandson into her arms.

"Awwww my grandson...look at you...you're so beautiful", Kaitlin gave a watery chuckle. She turned to Mary after a minute and handed baby over to her.

"Oh my...my grandson is much more cuter than you Dean", Mary praised, hearing a ' _yeah yeah_ ' from Dean and a snort from both Jensen and Sam.

It was Johns turn to hold his grandson. "Well aren't ya a strong little fella", he commented as Thane wiggled in his grandpa's arms."Yes you are", John cooed.

Sam and Castiel, doted on the little nephew, before they passed him back into his dad's waiting arms. Dean kissed his son on the head softly, as his boy aimed a gummy smile at his dad, "I love you son...so much".

Jensen than received his son into his arms. "Well looks like you've met the whole family little one", he mumbled softly as Dean got hugs from his family, congratulating him. "I love you too punkin", Jensen chuckled as his son gave him a tiny sound.

Kaitlin, Mary, John, Sam and Castiel hovered over Jensen, congratulating him. Dean smiled happily. _It was a beautiful sight._

An hour after, the doctor came in. "Dean and Jensen".

"Yeah doc?", Dean perked up immediately, his son craddled in his arms. The rest of his family grew quiet. Jensen had a frightened look on his face as if expecting bad news. Kaitlin kisses his forehead.

The doc smiled, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you....I am just here to say that Jensen and little Thane are well enough to go home today...their health is both fine".

Dean smiled down at his little boy, who was sound asleep after Jensen bottle fed him, "You hear that baba...you get to go home today sonny".

* * *

Dean carefully laid Thane in his carrier before he settled into the car. Mary and the others had taken the lead.

Dean was driving, under the usual speed limit, _'yup he had a son he had to be careful for'._ He glanced at Jensen grabbing onto his hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "You ok?" He brought the car to a halt within the pack encampment.

Jensen smiled softly, "yeah...I'm just so happy", he finally looked at Dean who reflected his mood.

"I love you", Dean whispered before he leaned in planting a soft kiss onto his mates lips. "I love you both".

Jensen blushes, "I love you too Dean...we both do". With that he gets out of the car slowly.

Dean makes his way over to the back door and opens it gently. He got baby out of the carrier, wanting to have him in his arms for the words he was gonna whisper. He stood beside Jensen looking at the camp, he craddled his son to his chest, "welcome to the Winchester Pack sonny boy...welcome home Thane Abel Winchester".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	22. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided to end the fic here ...
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue :)
> 
> Read the end notes for acknowledgement :)

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Happy Birthday to you.....", the Winchester family sang.

It was Thanes first year birthday, and the little guy was smiling and showing all his six teeth, two at the bottom and four on the top. Dean was holding him as wiggled his chubby hands in the air, clapping excitedly as Jensen placed his cake on the the table.

Dean chuckled at his sons enthusiasm to move closer to the cake, he was practically jumping up and down in Deans arms. It was time to blow out the candle, so Dean moved in closer, "hold on kiddo...one, two, three blow". His son blew, landing spit everywhere while Dean helped him out. "Yay!", Dean congratulated, bouncing the energetic infant in his arms.

Jensen cut a little piece placing a tiny piece in his sons mouth. Everyone laughed as the little one scrunched his nose up, a little drool and cake falling down which Jensen wiped with a tissue placing a sweet tender kiss on his golden blonde hair, "happy birthday my son".

"It ain't pie aye sonny boy...nothing beats pie..just like his daddy", Dean joked making them all laugh as his son says ' _dada no'._

Sam held his son in his hand, his name was Connor and he was also very wiggly enjoying the colorful balloons and decor. Castiel was poking funny faces at their son making him laugh and giggle. 

Dean was throwing his son, up in the air and catching him, the little guy was giggling out loudly . Jensen chuckled at his sons happiness.

Mary, John and Kaitlin looked on at the young families of both their son's. They smiled seeing how the alphas interacted with the kids. _The little ones had the alphas wrapped around their fingers._

Dean put his son onto the grass and the little one immediately morphed into his tiny wolf pup. _It was adorable_. His fur was both a mixture of Jensens red and Deans grey. He was stunning.

Thane had started to change into his wolf at around 6 months and he was getting the hang of it. Come to think of it he loved spending more time as a wolf, probably so he could growl and snarl playfully at his papa and dad. The sounds that came out was adorable though.

"Oh he is beautiful", Jensen sighed . He laughed as his son went charging at Johns leg, only to have his grandpa pick him up and kiss him.

Dean chuckled fondly, "he is...and he is a cheaky little bugger too". He wrapped an arm around Jensens shoulder, landing a kiss on his mates temple. "I love him so much Jen...he reminds me of me".

Jensen giggled, "yeah your mom said the same thing". They both laughed as their pudgy little wolf, licked at Kaitlins face making her laugh. Out of nowhere Jensen said, "I'm thinking we should have another one".

Dean looked at him with hugh eyes and a smile making its way onto his face that Jensen mirrored. He utters,  "thats sounds awesome". He leans in closer to Jensens ear and whispers, "when can we start?".

Jensen blushes tapping his mates chest, "Dean behave...we have children around".  He winked, "Maybe when they all asleep". He threw a flirty look spinning around and making his way to get his son who was currently pulling at Bobby Singers beard.

Sam came and stood beside his brother. "Man just look at our family....we are happy Dean". Sams eyes made it's way to Castiel and his son. Castiel was currently making a wooshing sound as he flew the giggling little boy everywhere.

Dean smiled softly, "Yes we are Sam". He looked fondly at the loves of his life. Jensen had sat on the ground playing with his son.

_Life was perfect._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY DEAR READERS WHO HAVE READ, COMMENTED, GAVE KUDOS AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY.
> 
> IT'S SAD THAT I HAVE TO END IT HERE BUT I THINK THE STORY HAS FULFILLED ITS MAIN PURPOSE...AND IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING :)
> 
> THANKYOU FOR EVERYONE WHO KEPT COMMENTING AND MY READERS FOR MOTIVATING ME TO CONTINUE WRITING...YOU ARE AWESOME :)
> 
> I WILL MAYBE START A NEW FIC SOON..I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON ONE CALLED "SECOND CHANCES"...SO IF YOU WANNA TAKE A PEEK GO ON AHEAD...
> 
> THANKYOU SO MUCH AGAIN...THANKYOU FOR GIVING THIS STORY A CHANCE...XOXO!!
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first time for me to write A/B/O....  
> Most of the info on wolves was from the internet.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any person in this fic, just using their names for fanfiction.  
> Please note Jensen is in his 30s like I'm season 4 look...  
> Dean looks like his self in S9  
> So yes Dean is slightly older than Jensen in this fic.  
> PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS...PLEASE TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!!..Xoxo  
> PLEASE FORGIVE MY ENGLISH...


End file.
